Naruto: Fallout Style
by Zkname
Summary: WELCOME TO THE NUCLEAR WASTELAND: The world went to hell, in it's wake left three unlikely partners to fend for themselves. Anarchy, Greed, Gluttony are not the best things to rule the land when you're constantly starving and fighting just to stay alive.
1. Just the Three of Us

**A/N's**: Alright it's been a long time coming for the small audience I have with this story and I know you are beyond pissed. (I'm Sorry -_-) Anyway I won't necessarily be following the story of Fallout 3; I'm going to base this story off as a prelude to when you come out of Vault 101 in the game. Not only that but I'm also making it seem like the Fallout occurred during modern day 21st Century.

Now let us begin and have the healing take place.

F.Y.I this story is rated M for a reason, intense voilence, titties slapping your face, and crude reference made every now in then. If this sounds to much for your very much rated G ass you might wanna back out. Kids this includes you.

(You have been warned O_O)

/

/

/

"So you're saying there's nothing in here?"

"Nope"

"You sure?"

"Positive"

"You're positively sure"

"One hundred percent"

"…Fuck"

Naruto kicked the box they were currently talking about and cursed his luck as he pocketed his bobby pin. Hanabi merely gave him a dead panned expression as she had deactivated her Byakugan. The torn up pier they were standing at shook a little and the blond sighed. The blazing scorching sun of the wasteland wasn't helping either.

They had been searching for anything valuable for the past hour and as you can see they haven't been coming up with anything. Both counterparts stopped and stared behind them as they heard footsteps coming closer to them. Their third member had shown up from the little hill she had been perched up in. She had a 50 caliber sniper but the odd thing was it had no scope.

Her chocolate brown eyes quirked an eyebrow up and her brown colored buns wobbled slightly as she tilted her head. She was in a red tank top with her jacket tied around her waist, her baggy brown pants were held by two leather belts like a sash and her black boots crunched the rocks under her feet.

"Any luck Tenten?"

"There's a small town about three miles north, it's deserted but maybe we can find something"

The said blond that asked the question nodded, and dusted his hands off. His deep navy blue T-shirt slightly ruffled with the small wind that picked up. His forest green baggy pants picked up and his black boots clunked on the wooden surface they were on. He had a pair of goggles hanging off in his back pocket and he wiped the sweat off his forehead.

The small teenage girl that had raven brown hair made her shoes clack with the two others as they began heading north. Her white eyes still to the road ahead of her, now most people thought the girl was blind, but boy were they amazed when her eyes were ten times better than normal people. She had tan shorts that reached a little passed mid-calf, and her deep purple long sleeve shirt had the sleeved rolled up to her elbows.

Her bosom was that of a maturing woman at the tender age of fifteen, she'd scowl when she thought of Tenten's. She was bit envious, hers were a plum sized pair nothing to be ashamed of but when her counterpart had a mounting pair that far exceeded hers by just two more years older than her it made her feel like she was being left behind. Her torn up and faded pink converse touched the hard cement of the cracked road they were now standing on.

All there was in the Wasteland was a bunch of huge gray and dusted boulders to pass by. Signs that barely looked like they could stand next to the roads, patches of shrubs everywhere you looked and the occasional tumble weed that would pass by when the wind picked up. The sight of the rails next to the roads, made up of nothing but pure rust and brutal punishment by nature. Old houses that had half of it missing and the other falling apart, yes the Wasteland was a nice place to settle down.

The unlikely pair of three dragging their feet towards the town exhaustion clearly evident. They drank from a nearby water source but they could only have a couple handfuls considering how radiated it was, they were low on Med X and getting radiation poisoning wasn't a good idea when you in the middle of nowhere. Each three of these members had a unique set of abilities to speak of and through that they keep each other's neck intact.

The oldest being the tall blond around the age of twenty six kicked a tin can that was in the way. His abilities were around repair, sneaking and lock picking. He was also a master of fighting hand to hand and melee weapons. The gleaming dagger strapped to the back of his waist could ascertain that fact. He was more or less their front man but Hanabi more then took that position.

Tenten was a guns specialist giver her any kind and she could tell you all its functions immediately. Her specialties were small guns, big guns and explosives. Her father was an ex-soldier and owned a weapons shop, so it was natural to her. For some goddamn reason that annoys the crap out of Naruto is that whenever she throws a grenade it always does more damage.

Finally Hanabi, she was like Naruto a master of hand to hand combat. She wasn't an expert on medicine but out of these two she definitely knew the most. Not to say she was a doctor she was a medical assistant at best. Thankfully Hanabi had a way with words; do to her upbringing as the cream of the crop she needed to learn to use her tongue to save her. Whenever they dealt with tradesmen or wanted some words to go their way they used Hanabi.

They both practically kissed her feet when she could swindle more caps out of people thanks to her speech skills. Hanabi was their saleswoman and their non-violent talk things out girl when they didn't have the supplies to fight. Since Hanabi came from a wealthy family that made new technology, when it came to energy weapons she knew everything about them and what spots to hit to use at their most effective. That is another reason she currently has an energy rifle strapped on her back.

(Naruto- Master of repair, sneak, lock picking, melee weapons and hand to hand

Tenten- Master of small guns, big guns and explosives

Hanabi- Master of Energy weapons, hand to hand, barter and speech a novice in medicine and computers)

What made these three different is not how they were masters of these techniques but they were also not really considered normal people. They were radiated to the point where they weren't considered ghouls but far enough they gained special attributes. Tenten could see better than a hawk, her eyes were far better than any sniper scope. Hanabi as if you couldn't tell yet had the power to see through objects with the white eyes she named the 'Byakugan'.

Naruto's however was a little different than physical attributes; he was blessed with a highly evolved adrenaline system. At any given point he could literally almost froze time, his eyes were the only thing that could move and everything would be in a highly potent version of slow motion. Although he couldn't move in these transactions he could take the time to take everything in and prepare himself very quickly.

He called this technique 'V.A.T.S' and the ability to keep his adrenalin going like new whenever he killed someone he dubbed the 'Grim Reaper'.

All three could see the clearing 400 yards out and Naruto was starting to get worried. They hadn't had anything to drink for almost a whole day and they still hadn't run into anything. The sun in the Wasteland was a strong son of a bitch sometimes and this just happened to be one of those days. There boots and shoes kicked up dust as they approached the deserted town.

They passed a sign next to the road signifying the entrance to the town, on it, it read 'Welcome to Jack's Lil Town'. There were many destroyed houses around them and those they could easily tell there wasn't anything in them aside from parts for repairing or building. They weren't here for that though so they kept on searching.

All three stopped at the door entrance and both older people looked at the youngest. She activated her eyes and ten seconds later you could see relief hit her face slightly. Naruto led out a breath he had been holding and Tenten looked equally relieved.

"There's a refrigerator with some food, some of it's to spoiled to eat but it has a couple Nuka-Cola's and water bottles….. Just don't expect them to be cold"

"Shit that's good enough for me"

Naruto busted the door open with his foot and sent splinters everywhere. Now we go on to normal things, the muscle in their group was defiantly Naruto. He had unbelievable strength and endurance; you can also count his agility in there. It was amazing seeing such over bearing man move so quickly like a cat hunched up about to run from a dog.

When it came to perception it was both the girls that excelled, Tenten saw much farther then Hanabi and as clearly as well, but she couldn't see through walls. Hanabi was defiantly charismatic, not because she was well liked at first sight but her words make her seem to be that of an aristocrat. Tenten though Hanabi swore to god was the luckiest person she had ever met.

One time she shot from the hip with just a .32 pistol and tore a raider's whole arm off and she tends to find more caps, ammo or food whenever she looks for crap. It was extremely infuriating sometimes and wondered if she used some book to max out her stats in luck…..If that was possible right.

When it came to smarts they were all really the same on that level, Naruto a bit more since he's graduated college. He often grumbles on how half the shit he learned now wasn't going to matter in a nuked Wasteland. How the fuck was advertisement for a CEO company for porn going to help him now, if his boss was still alive he'd punch Jiraiya straight in his fucking nose.

The blond strongly regrets not taking as many computer and health classes now. All three were stepped through and were all searching different rooms, it was a two story building with a basement and Tenten was checking the second floor while Naruto was ransacking the Kitchen. Hanabi decided to check out the basement but scowled when it was locked and it looked to be a very tough lock.

"Naruto come here!"

Naruto stuck his head out from the kitchen and looked down the corridor Hanabi was standing in. He tilted his head and quirked an eyebrow when she glared at him. How people seemed to always fall her words he'll never know.

"What?"

"The doors locked I need you for a second"

"Well is there anything down there that's any worth?"

"Some gun ammo"

The blond sighed as he slung his backpack back on now full with food; he pulled out a screw driver with a bobby pin from his pockets. After no later then ten seconds the door clicked and it opened. Hanabi stood stupefied like always, she remembered when she gave lock picking a try and she broke the lock. Naruto nearly chocked her out when she did. Inside the safe there were over 200 hundred caps and the blond was pulling out his hair when she fucked up.

Tenten's footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs, after she passed the front living room she came up to them after Naruto barely picked the lock. The door gave a loud shriek, like a hog that got caught by its hinds and gave a loud cry. All three immediately got some chills as the door gave a gust of wind that was ice pecking.

"Hanabi you sure there isn't anything in there babe?"

Naruto reached for his dagger as he spoke and was not like the vibe that room was sending off.

"No I checked with my Byakugan there shouldn't be anyth-"

"SHRIEEE"

"FUCK GHOULS"

Both the girls went for the door as Naruto tried slamming the door shut again. A loud cry was heard on the other side of the door and Naruto grit his teeth as he held them back. By the strength coming from the door Naruto guessed there was a least three. He yelled at the girls to get the hell outside and he began regretting slamming the damn door open.

Ghouls were pretty stupid and when it came to doors they couldn't budge, hell they didn't even know how to open one.

"NARUTO COME ON"

Tenten waved at him from the door and whipped out two magnum revolvers she had crossed at the back of her waist. The blond nodded and immediately dived in her direction. As soon as he did three feral ghouls came out sprinted at them and two seconds later Tenten popped two of there heads open. Naruto chopped the head off the third one as it tried doing an overhead slam on him with its hand.

They became tenser when another long series of screeches came from the door and they both booked it out of there. All three began sprinting as fast as they could up a small hill and they looked over their shoulders as they could seven chasing after them. Naruto got a tick on his head as he ran and then suddenly chucked a frag grenade at Tenten.

"Who the fuck kept ten god damn ghouls in their basement? This is goddamn ridicules"

Tenten agreed but didn't voice her thoughts as she unclipped the grenade and threw it at the center of the pack of seven. Three died instantaneously while two more had one of their legs crippled. Naruto looked at her with a deadpanned expression, wondering how in the fuck she was so lucky, he knew if he threw it he'd maybe kill two at best.

Naruto turned his body around and faced the remaining onslaught. When you meet up close with a ghoul your only option is facing it. They ran to damn fast for anyone to outrun and the little bastards never seemed to get tired. Hanabi stood next to him in a stance taught by her family and didn't bother activating her eyes. Ghouls were the Byakugan's kryptonite, for some reason they don't pop up to her eyes.

Tenten stood slightly farther away behind them and had her akimbo revolvers on the ready. Hanabi smacked her open palm into the chest of the ghoul that tried to launch itself at her; you could easily hear the loud crack in its chest as it recoiled several feet farther. Naruto for his part dug his dagger into skull of one and then immediately chopped the head of the one to his left. It almost appeared as if he knew what was about to happen.

Hanabi and Naruto then both sidestepped, one to the right and the other to the left. This left the crippled ghouls sluggishly move to the center were their skulls suddenly burst as two bullets hit them. Smoke could be seen coming off the guns that belonged to Tenten as she sighed and then slumped on the ground. Hanabi followed suit as she wiped her forehead and glared at the blazing sun.

Naruto was the better fairing of the three as his chest barely lifted as the two girls panted slightly. He stood as he looked at his dagger and knew he would need to repair it soon. As he sheathed it he tossed two water bottles at them. The water was very hot and it looked slightly contaminated but they haven't drunk anything all day so they guzzled it down.

The three were now on a small hill on the road, below them faced the entire town. The small playground at the center had the swings that once stood tall now caved in and brittle. There was no grass in sight and nothing but brown patches of weeds. Torn up pieces of road and houses was all that remained of this place.

"DUN DA DA DUN DAN NAH NAH NAH NAH, Hello their comrades this is the Enclav-JJJJZZZZ"

'BOOM'

Naruto and Hanabi both blinked as they stared at the smoke gun in Tenten's hand. The scorching sun defined the smoke coming out the barrel in a black smug. Tenten gave them a dead panned expression as the Enclave robot blew up a little bit north of them. She then went on to say what they were all thinking.

"It's too early for this shit"

/

/

/

The setting sun was seen over the horizon, the three travelers were exhausted as their drenched with sweat shirts could speak far better than their words to show just how exhausted. The food they found was half gone and the water bottles they gained all but parched from their plastic containers. They still kept the bottles though, perfect for when they find some form of minimal radiated water.

The blond stopped dead center in the barren terrain they were currently walking under and lifted his Nuka Cola up to catch the last drops. He flinched slightly at the slightly cooking soda touching his tongue but otherwise downed it. They avoiding drinking Nuka's until that was all that was left. Soda just made you thirstier after a while with all that damn sugar.

That last town they passed was last one they had spotted the rest of the day. Tenten wiped her forehead off again and readjusted the sniper strapped to her back. Hanabi followed suit and followed her exampled with the rifle strap on her shoulder.

They looked around as a small bowl of dust breezed by from behind them. The three companions were walking on the severely torn and cracked car road. Naruto was walking dead center of the peeling yellow colored stripes in the middle of the road, Hanabi to his right and Tenten to his left.

The cars they would often pass wouldn't even be spared a second eyelash. The first couple of months of their travels they quickly didn't bother raising hopes on the vehicles scattered across the road. The radiation, Impact of the explosions or just the growing rust on the damn sheet metal boxes, made starting one simply impossible.

Naruto, Tenten, and Hanabi however did scavenge the metal whenever they needed its use. Tenten squinted as her she shifted her tan jacket over her shoulders and put it on. Hanabi let her sleeves roll down and flinched slightly at the growing cold.

Another annoyance of the barren wastelands was its extreme change in weather. In the mornings you're baking to degrees thought never possible and at night you might see your own breath on certain nights.

"The road ends up there"

Naruto could be heard heavily sighing as he scratched the front of his forehead. Hanabi let her shoulders slouch down slightly and felt like sighing herself. Whenever the road ended they usually found it on another side of very massive craters. These craters could miles upon miles long, the roads had the benefit of slightly flat ground, once you step off them you could find yourself dropping down several levels or having to scale several rocky hills.

After Tenten's proclamation, they grudgingly trudged along. They needed to make it to the west, from small folklore of other small travelers they ran across every now and then. They often spoke of how Vegas was still standing and how in California there was life thriving near the oceans.

They knew they were playing a gamble in all this and at the end of their journey all they found was a fairy tale. The three needed to stay optimistic and keep going; they made it all the way from New York down to D.C. It'd be a crying shame to stop now, but in all honesty.

What else did they have, they had no family anymore, no friends, no connections, and no idea what to do now. The three knew that heading west there was a possible chance of all the stories they heard were just that, stories. Not only that but what was really going to change despite the fables being real or fake? Were they really going to find a sense of purpose over there than the lack of one right here right now?

They had to stay…. Optimistic….

When they finally reached the end of the crumbled road, the sun was just a small bleak looking red dot on the mountains far off. The sky was coated in orange and red dancing hues of all the shades in between those two colors. The clear sky showed the already risen moon. Tenten's prediction on the road was right, the asphalt turned to hard cracked dirt. Taking a coupled steps forward Naruto easily heard the hollow wind underneath him and wasn't surprised the crevasse went down.

He sighed again as he hunched down on his hams and squinted at the scenery. He could hardly see much with the incoming darkness and he was hoping to at least find a town soon. The blond didn't want to stake out in the wilderness with just a bonfire.

Tenten put a small hand on his left shoulder as she walked up to him.

"Look over there"

Naruto followed the direction of her index finger and was astonished to see something. Hanabi came up beside Tenten and was equally surprised. Out a couple miles out they saw a fairly large atom bomb, but what seemed out of the norm were the pieces of sheet metal being built around it.

"You wanna check it out?"

He received to curt nods from the girls around him and padded off his pants as he stood upright. Darkness was starting to close in and they hadn't started a fire, whatever that thing was had better of been well worth the risk of not starting one. The nights were nothing short of freezing on some days.

"Alright" the blond grunted out as he walked to the ledge of cliff they were on. He saw a couple of sturdy enough rocks that wouldn't cave if they began to lower to common ground. They were about forty or so feet above the ground below them. Naruto wasn't at all surprised when he felt two pressures on both his sides.

The girls had wrapped their arms around his waist and he wrapped his around theirs. He double verified the rocks he had been analyzing and deduced they were strong enough. The blond long since got used to the feeling of two pairs of soft puffed out tissues of fat on his sides to know what they were, but it never did stop his eye from twitching every single time.

When the blond would bring the two brunettes closer to him, they'd cling tighter on him and that made the evidence of their growing maturity known to him. Luckily though trying to stay alive as they descended on these rocks quickly made him forget.

"Ready?"

He received to hesitant nods, and he knew it was now or never. He put his right foot forward and clutched them both tightly. With one last calming breath of air, he jumped off the cliff with both girls digging their nails on his abdomen and back.

"AHHHHHHH"

/

/

/

"Welcome travelers"

Naruto cracked his neck as Tenten and Hanabi went to talk to the man that was supposedly mayor of whatever the hell they were currently in. A big thing that was quickly noticed was the big ass bomb dead center of this sheet metal town. The man they were currently having a conversation with apparently went by the name of 'Lucas' something and was a self-appointed sheriff as well.

He was big man, African American, and had a sheriff's hat and star on his person. His cloths looked just as ragged as the ones they had on, his big beard crinkled slightly as he seemed to have given them a tired smile. He gave them all a leer of analyzes on whether or not we were categorized as a threat.

You couldn't too sure with raiders and all..

They all noticed how he eyed their weapons and gear on them for a good duration. The man readjusted the assault rifle on his back as if to show that they weren't the only ones packing lead. Naruto noticed the sniper perched at the top of the gate was eyeing them as well.

"We mean no harm"

The blunt and ever to the point Hyuuga grunted as she noticed all the attention. It was natural to see travelers often carry heat on them, but never this much and to the degree the three seemed to have. Usually at best, a traveler had a pistol or sub machine gun, not fresh state of the art advance weaponry.

"Hmmm" The sheriff grunted

"You could never be too sure, well as long as I don't hear no trouble from you then you'll hear none from me, oh and you're getting tossed out first thing if I ever hear those guns being used, Understood?"

Hanabi gave a curt nod as the sheriff turned his back and began walking away. They noticed his right hand raise and Naruto at the corner of his eyes saw the sniper turn back around to his post.

"Welcome To Megaton"

The three heard the sheriff yell at them as some of the locals looked at the newcomers. The place was hug and seemed to have been built around the big bomb at the center. What kind of retards did that Naruto couldn't fathom as he followed the girls further into town, neither of them really knew where to go as they searched for an Inn.

It took a little while but after talking to the bartender of a stall near the highly radiated water that bomb was leaking out, she told them Moriarty's Saloon was their best bet. The town had a hardy population and it seemed it was still under construction. The people seemed to still be fixing in the pipes for the town and a lot of the walkways.

Apparently the town was fairly new, it was founded by the sheriff and his sniper partner merely two years ago right after Fallout. Which would make sense a lot of the homes were half done and some sides of the walls weren't as high as the others.

We currently find our favorite threesome, looking at each other perplexed on how their current sleeping arrangement was going to work. The three had arrived at the saloon but Naruto quickly disliked the owner. First off he openly leers at the girls, secondly he easily smelled a distinct smell of piss when he was offered a beer and finally his prices for his rooms were beyond ridiculous.

100 caps per room, was this guy out of his mind, this wasn't that Tenpenny place he had heard so much about damn it. Hanabi thank god, despite the hidden and repressed revulsion she had when she talked to the man, managed to swindle the price down to just 50 caps.

That greasy white beard and white haired old lecher was two seconds away from being punched across the face. When he had cast an eye on Tenten when she bent over to pick something up it was only the hand on his chest and the stern look of the white eyed Hyuuga that kept him from doing it. Hanabi felt his anger but they had barely arrived and she knew the sheriffs warnings were not to be taken lightly.

Now we find them staring at just one large mattress that could easily fit the two girls but would be stretching it if the fairly large male of their group decided to join. All three were at each other's sides as they stared at the mattress. It was nearing two in the morning now and they needed to get as much rest as they could.

All three were currently in their underwear and Naruto scratched the back of his neck as he hoisted one leg up to scratch the back of his other. His deep blue boxers ruffled slightly as his shirtless frame was starting to get cold. Sheet metal hardly heated anything up and it was only the lighting in this place that left it short of freezing inside their temporary room.

Tenten was in some homemade fur garments. Which consisted of a furry brown bra and an equally furry brown pair of panties. She looked like an amazon warrior with her brown hair down and her tan bronze skin riddled with highly tone muscle.

Hanabi for her part just donned a white tank top that was slightly loose and a white pair of pink pokadotted panties. Her figure would be better classified as a Lolita, her creamy white skin glowed under the veil of the entering moonlight. Her hair looked raven black when it was dark and her pearl white eyes easily seen.

"I'll take the floor"

The blond sighed out as he went to go get one of the two blankets that were offered for their stay. After he picked it up and turned around he blinked when he felt a pair of hands shove on the bed. As he stared up at the brown rusting sheet of metal above him that held small holes and let a bit of the moonlight enter.

Naruto raised his head a little and saw both girls coming up on opposite sides. He once again felt a tick mark happening in his temple as he felt two very evident mounds on both his sides. It sure as hell didn't make the situation feel any better when they were wearing practically next to nothing.

"We'll sleep on you"

He stared annoyingly at the coil smile the eldest of the two females gave him. Hanabi said nothing as slung her left leg over his right and faced up at the ceiling with him. Her head on his right deltoid as she wrapped his hand around her with her own two hands and kept them there. Tenten gave a slight yawn and just cuddled closer to him while laying her head on his chest.

How was this not as awkward as you would think? Well this wasn't the first time and every night the blond thanked god for the cold air that always hit him between his legs. The girls weren't about to let him sleep on the floor, for god sakes he gave them piggy back rides whenever they were tired, guns and all mind you.

They did not once take a break from walking today and if either felt too tired he'd let them unto his back. The blond was a one man tank with legs; he just didn't seem to get tired. Tenten and Hanabi knew better though, he was still human after all. With that in mind they always seemed to wind up like this.

The blond haired male let his bangs cover his eyes completely and held a small smirk. Facing up at the ceiling he closed his eyes. A random thought entered him as he wondered if the world was still in one piece what kind of sentence he would receive for having two underage girls under his arms.

He held back a laugh as he knew the two girls dropped like a light as soon as they rested their head on him. Sadly though things have changed, there weren't such things as laws, they weren't enforced and nowadays people judged by another moral.

Raiders did far worse things to far younger kids then just sleeping with them. Some places were brained washed into thinking whoever was leading them were considered a god. There was tyranny in some areas, human trafficking, anarchy all around, towns being raided and the constant struggle just to live. Things weren't looking bright anywhere you went in the East Coast of the place once known as America.

It was after the hardest hit section in the whole nation, that's why they were heading West little to no bombs hit certain areas and hopefully some sense of normalcy could be found over there then the lack thereof over here. They still had a long ways to go and the blond knew it. He felt the girls slightly stir in his arms and he smiled a little as he drew them closer.

One thing was sure he'd make sure they'd all reach the West alive and in one piece. With that the man slowly drifted into unconsciousness.

/

/

/

2 years ago

/

/

/

"NARUTO"

A blond man groaned as he scratched the back of his head and stood up. Moaning could be heard all through the small studio that was currently being occupied by a film crew. Naruto was sitting on a chair that 'director's assistant' written on the back.

Jiraiya the director had a megaphone and told him to come here. The empty massive room was coated in silver by the metal all around. Constant flashes of the cameraman filled the room. The blond was dressed in a black suit with the classic white shirt underneath his suit jacket and a black tie.

He walked and avoided the constant running of assistants as he made his way over to him. Jiraiya was a big man with an overbearing muscled physic despite his old age, a long pony tail fluttered the back of the exact same suit Naruto had on.

"What?"

The blond whispered at him as he stared at the massive bed in front of him. Currently it had two very naked occupants frenching the living life out each other. The sounds of their moaning echoed through the halls, for the most part a lot of the audience was unaffected but you could tell who was new when you could detect a bulge or easily seen erect nipples.

"Well… I heard your divorce was finalized…."

"…..Yeah, Last week on Monday…."

The two fell silent as more flashing lights and shifts of people flooded the corner of their eyes. They watched as the two females were now detangling themselves from each other and the cameras around them did their damnest to catch their coy smiles. The HD cams caught the glistening sweat dribbling off each other and often times to one another.

"Wait here"

Jiraiya informed quietly and stood up as he yelled "CUT!". All the people quickly turned their attention towards their director and the two girls looked over at him for further instruction.

"Anko, Kurenai, Fantastic, Fantastic, we got to wrap this up though, the book releases in two weeks from now and I want you girls out on the market just a week or so after"

The two females nodded as they now sat at the edge of the king sized heart shaped mattress. Red silk sheets flooded the bed as well as pink hearted pillows. Naked as the day they were born, Anko's slightly tanner silk skin was getting moisturized thanks to lotion by a make-up artist as their director spoke to them. Kurenai for her part was handed a wet towel to wipe off her face.

"You girls have one more scene, after that your more than free to go, you'll also receive another paycheck in full amount and if you want further work I can serve you with connections"

The white buff haired man slightly smiled warmly at them as he clapped his hands. The girls smiled back in thanks as their faces were back to being patted down with a little bit of makeup.

"Thanks Mr. Jiraiya we really appreciate it"

The rare red eyed woman said as she slightly gave her legs a small stretch. Her smooth less pale skin glistened and glowed thanks to all the lighting. Her dark raven hair was being messaged with a shampoo like lotion from another assistant.

"Yeah you rock boss"

Everyone was humored as the employed worker of their industries spoke to Jiraiya with lack of formalities. Anko was currently having her toes and nails polished as she leaned back while having her breast be smothered in more lotion. The result was making her appear even glossier then she just had.

"Alright someone get the strap on, oh and who's going to play the boy in this scenario?"

Anko huffed and cheekily smiled as she raised her hand from the three assistants that were trying their best to get her purple hair just right. Kurenai merely felt a tick and a small red fringe on her cheeks of embarrassment thanks to her best friend. Jiraiya merely chuckled and patted Kurenai's head.

"Don't worry I'm sure we can get a scene or two of you returning the favor"

Kurenai rolled her eyes with a small smile at the clever man's way of getting more goodies in his movie. She was fairly new to the adult business and this was barely her second film. Her first one was with some hairy man with a beard and liked playing with knives. Anko wasn't lying however when she said working with Jiraiya would be bliss.

Not once did they have to do a double take, and her sensitive womanly lower region was saved a lot soreness for it. She might even consider working for him like her friend Anko did as a full time worker.

"Anko, what's this?"

Everyone's attention was switched back to their director as he was slightly cupping the woman's left breast. They all noticed a small bruise forming just slightly right of her pink nipple.

"Aw come on Jiraiya it's nothing serious I promise"

The old man gave her skeptical and stern look as he analyzed it closer.

"Anko if you were starting to get bruised we could have taken a break, the last thing I need to happen to you is gain breast cancer just for a movie"

"Boss don't worry besides come on you were the one that said we needed to finish this anyway"

"Not at the cost of your health Anko, you know in this place we-"

"'We never put our workers at risk or an uncomfortable situations', yeah yeah, look I'm fine really it's just a small bruise"

With the years the old man had in this business you could tell that it could get worse. Her gave her bruise a slight graze of his thumb and watched her slightly flinch when touched that area. He retracted his hand and picked up his megaphone as he turned around.

"Alright Anko-chan here is hurt so we will wrap this up quick and easy, don't nobody fuck up because I'm not doing this more than once understood!"

Everyone scrambled into position nodded as they fully focused on the girls.

"Hey Kurenai go easy on her Ok?"

Jiraiya to further emphasize his point on where she needed to take it easy, padded his chest and she nodded in understanding. Anko for her part just slightly grouched and cursed at slightly over protective superiors.

"Alright Action!"

Jiraiya now once again sat on his chair and wasn't surprised the blond had moved his own next to his. He probably got fed up with just standing there. Once again all the lights went off and only the lighting on the bed was the only source of radiance.

Although the moaning once again flooded the room, it was deathly quiet were both men were sitting. Jiraiya scratched the back of his head and Naruto merely crinkled his nose. They both leaned on their arms on the chair's arm rest.

"You're too much of a big softy sometimes when it comes to your girls"

Jiraiya actually chuckled at that

"Yeah… I know but you know how it is with most girls that work in this business, I got at least try to make it seem what they're doing is a little normal"

The blond nodded and he understood, he had been working with this man for well over a year now. The two men watched the two gyrating females with a small sense of boredom; to them it was just the same shit on a different day. They still got a kick out of the newbies though.

"Look at him"

Naruto tilted his head and gave a nod in the direction of a young male barely a day over eighteen taking photos. Both men slightly chuckled to themselves when they saw the very evident bulge in the kid's shorts. After that the two slightly settled into an uncomfortable silence. Jiraiya scratched the back of his head and began talking.

"So…. You found a new place?"

"Yeah… Little bit aways from Sunset Avenue on 3rd Street"

"Oh really that close to here?"

"Well I got tired of taking the subs in the morning to get here…"

"Hmmm…"

"….."

"Hey… have you talked to her at all?"

"… No after our lawyers met up and everything finalized we haven't seen or spoken to each other since…"

'Sigh'

"…."

"Kid not to stomp on your balls but I told you so"

"Yeah… Guess it just took a bit of a burn to make me realize my lesson"

"You were so young when you got married too, barely twenty one for god sakes, I can't say that I'm shocked that after three years of marriage that it broke off"

"I know Jiraiya... I know"

"…"

"…"

"That's women for you aren't they?"

"Hmmm?"

"You give them your heart, devotion, and trust just so they can drain you dry…"

"You alright old man?"

"…Yeah just thinking back on what my dad used to tell me…."

"Oh yeah and what'd he say?"

Jiraiya chuckled

"The only thing a woman's good for is three things…"

Jiraiya held his index finger

"She's good for constantly tearing down your confidence "

He then added his middle finger

"Harvesting your sperm"

He finally added his ring finger

"And taking your money"

"That sounds…. Pretty bleak"

"Yeah but come on he was raised in the 30's you know how it was in those days….. kinda sad some of that still holds true…."

Naruto scratched the back of his head and ran his hair back through his hands to get the bangs out of his eyes.

"Hey Jiraiya…"

"….Yeah?"

"Why'd you end up getting divorced….."

"Oh that old story…"

"Mmm"

"Well get this kiddo, ten years of marriage, at the time I was in the military and fighting in Africa at the time mass terrorism flooded the place, during the end of my second tour I got the privilege to get sent the fuck out of that hell hole about a month early"

Naruto looked surprised Jiraiya was Veteran and looked at him at him slight disbelief and new found respect, his boss just kept talking though.

"I was gonna surprise the Misses you know, just to look at the surprised face of hers and guess what kind of surprise I got from her?"

Naruto flinched and knew where this was going

"I open the door to our bedroom and there hopping away on another man's pelvis sat Mrs. Tsunade, Next thing you know half my shit is taken because I had the misfortune of catching a cheating wife and was stupid enough to file for divorce"

"….."

"She cheated on me with some young buck kid, think his name was Dan or something, anyway it kinda hurt my pride my wife was sleeping with a kid that wasn't even over seventeen, so along with a bruised pride, she took my heart and whatever piece of furniture she could swindle….."

"…Sorry I asked…."

"…..It's alright it's been years since then…"

The room was once again dwarfed by the growing sounds of excitement the two women were producing. Now it seemed that Kurenai was riding away on top of Anko and Jiraiya stood up as he knew it was close to the end. Naruto slightly looked irked when the new kid had busted out blood from his nose and hadn't bothered to wipe it off.

"Ohh-hh God Baby Don't Stop!"

With those words and the swinging of Kurenai's breast, Anko vigorously humped back into the woman with a passion. Her own bouncing breast were rotating as the toy in between Kurenai's legs kept pumping away inside. Jiraiya signaled the cameramen to focus on their faces since the orgasm he could see coming was about to occur.

Just like the old man predicted…..

"Oh MY Godddd"

"You like that huh?"

"Yeah-h-h"

"Answer me loudly bitch!"

"YES!"

Anko sat up slightly and yanked on the hair of the still bouncing woman. The woman then bit down on the other female's neck and squished both their breasts together. That was what did it and everyone could see the toes of the woman getting rim rod start to curl. The cameramen quickly zoomed into the face of Kurenai as her eyes slightly rolled back and she made incoherent sounds pop out of her throat while Anko still pounded away.

After a couple seconds of deathly silence and the decrease of pelvic thrusts.

"CUT!"

Jiraiya bellowed out and everyone seemed to relax as they began to leisurely get off their posts. The quick increase of chatter flooded the room as they intermingled with one another. The two girls got off one another and smiled to themselves as they were handing bath robes.

Naruto and Jiraiya were both flooded with information and details of the current plans of releasing of the film. After a small meeting with the producers they began got their separate ways. The talking of the crew still ever the louder.

Both women walked up to the two directors and they turned their attention towards them. Anko cheekily punched the blond haired male playfully and Kurenai gave him a small smile in gratitude for letting her do this.

"How was that for hot, Boss numba 2"

"A fuckin amazing"

Naruto smirked and shrugged his shoulders in 'duh' kind of fashion. Jiraiya and Naruto conversed with the two for quite a while until a panicking employ ran into the massive studio room.

"EVERYONE GO TO THE BROADCASTING STATION NOW, THIS IS NOT A DRILL I REPEAT THIS IS NOT A DRILL, GO!"

Everyone blinked to one another and some raised eyebrows as they did as they were instructed. They didn't have much time to question the man when he just up and left as quickly as he appeared. Upon reaching the room they noticed several other people from different floors of the building pack into the room.

Currently they were on the fiftieth second floor and watched at the T.V screens that were all blinking Warning at the bottom. Soon everyone grew shocked at the news they were hearing on all the different News Broadcasting Stations. Some hundred people were crammed into a rather small room considering the numbers and all around them Plasma T.V.'s played.

"Russia has launched Nuclear War heads to all different Parts of the U.S in retaliation the U.S has issued their own Nuclear weapons to counter attack the Russians-"

"Reports indicate some of the Missiles launched by both countries have been badly calculated in their destination, Other countries seek immediate retribution and attacked back with their own Nukes-"

"Britain has joined the U.S. and have launched more than 100,000 war heads at the massive country-"

"Upon Hearing of Britain's actions, China has joined with the Russians and have sent more than their own equally amount towards The U.K.-"

These broadcasts happening on numerous different panels dropped some occupants to their knees in shock. Large amounts of shoving and fights amongst the massive crowd began taking place. Screaming Voices of Questions no one knew the answers of were thrown everywhere.

Immediately everyone quieted down when they saw multiple screenings of the same thing. It looked to a massive crowd being assembled in front of a massive iron gear looking gate, number 92 written dead center on the gate in a big yellow print.

"Wow"

Naruto blinked and stared at the man next to him, Jiraiya's shocked face would probably be undetectable by the mass of people that currently had the same expression. His slightly tall frame and long white hair made him easy to spot though. The older man was currently wiping his mouth down with his left hand and had his other in his pocket.

"What is it?"

"….. That thing they're going into…"

"Yeah…?"

"I haven't seen since I was kid in the late fifties…."

"…Wait isn't that during the Cold War?…."

"…Yeah they actually had us do drills in school on the quickest way to enter if atom bombs were detected…. I heard they were made into museums, never actually thought we'd ever use them…."

"..."

"..."

"….This whole place is going to shit…."

"Hmmmm…"

Although they were barely speaking in whispers they could easily hear each other, despite the screaming going on all around them. The crowded room was quickly rising in tension and the fights were beginning to escalate. They quickly shut up again as something horrifying caught the eye of everyone in the room, including the two directors.

On the T.V a soldier on a machine gun turret suddenly started shooting into the hysterical crowd trying to shove themselves inside. The gates on the T.V started to suddenly begin to close and the people quickly tried cramming in. On the screen you could see frantic mothers raise their children in the air as if asking god to at least save them.

A cold chill and the lack of breath in everyone's trachea was caught mid throat as the last thing they saw on that particular broadcast was a small child get shot in the head. After that they just saw the screen sizzled out and go completely white. After a long period of silence they finally saw the pink, green and red bars. The annoying sounds of an off the air broadcast flooded the room, before many numerous others came back on.

Screaming at each other began louder than before; some women and men were on the floor crying as they were easily shoved around by the stampeding crowd. Some still just looked to shock to do anything as they stared into space blankly.

"Was that really our own Government?..."

Naruto didn't receive an answer from the deathly quiet man next to him. Jiraiya looked slightly lost but otherwise paying close attention to the news still being processed through the T.V. The blond put his hands in his own pockets and looked amongst the fighting crowd with growing worry. Right now everyone had the same current mindset.

Who?

What?

When?

Where?

… Why?

The most asked question though was why they were barely hearing about this now. For god sakes The Empire State was always first when it came to receiving news, especially if it related to their own country. They got their answers and a lot more they wished they didn't. Almost immediately all the screens turned to just one broadcasting station.

"It appears That the Russian satellite had been tampering with the frequencies all over the eastern half of the U.S. all information given to them have been delayed and now we know why, the Russians have sent the most nuclear war heads to strike there first, and we suspect that they have less than Thirty seconds until impact-"

That was all that was heard before the screams of the people clouded everything else…..

Fallout had begun….


	2. What Became the Three of Us

**A/N: (People that don't give a rat's ass you may commence until you see these /, I know A/Ns and hardly anybody reads them, I don't blame you)** Any way, 'guys like I'm going to stop writing until I see further appreciation for my story, I won't write again until I have 30 reviews'….. Bwahahaha! (slaps knee) Oh shit I'm just playing readers, oh god could you imagine if I was that narcissistic and that deprived of attention. (wipes tear out of eye). Let me rant to you guys about something and that something is people that do that. One important rule when writing anything that you do for fun is that it has to be…. Fun. (Gasps) Shit, No Really, Seriously? I mean come on, honestly What the Fuck does it matter? You're not getting paid for this, no amount of followers is going to put any form of profit in your pocket.

I Write today about this because I ran into three stories that were doing, naturally I didn't even bother reading the A/N's cuz I'm a normal human being but I went back after I was done reading the stories and they were literally not updating because they felt unappreciated for their work….. Listen on average, even if your story is starting off slow, you get up to 100 hits (depending on the community you're trying to reach)…. Do any of you actually know that many people that well? (I'm sorry if your mister and misses popularity, and you like to go out and frolic in a green meadow with all your great 100s n 100s of friends -_-) Do you people know what that means? That means aside from your 5 reviews, 95 others also read your story and get this….. They may have actually liked it…. (Gasp)… (Again)… (Gasp)

What I'm trying to say is you should write because you want to, not for the recognition, nor the self-esteem boost. (Although it does help)The second you start relying (And forcing) on others to see if they think your story is good by some form of acknowledgement, is the day you should stop writing cuz obviously you don't think it is. Now I Know authors ask for help on grammar cuz you may be bad, (Cough, Zkname,Cough) or (What you bitch) your stuck in the story and maybe want another's opinion if your next course of action is a wise one. We can all understand that, but I personally am never going to let you guys influence my story's plot or future direction.

Now again I Know sometimes you guys need help deciding on a girl you're main character is going to screw but you can't choose between two girls so you put up a pull, I get that. But no way in hell am I ever going to let you decide that suddenly the girl has a sister (That's hot) and she's been living with your character for some amounts of time even though she suddenly popped up. And now she suddenly wants to admit her feelings she just so happened to have discovered yesterday. And despite the fact that I had my own ideas all planned out I stopped and did a 180 because someone wanted this and that to happen. And now I'm asking you to imprint your shoe on the side of my cheek because I'm a tool and I'm whoring myself to you guys so you stay reading my story, despite the glaring fact that it's no longer my story and you have long since stopped paying me for my blowjobs DAMN IT!

(I Fucking hate you guys…)

(….)

(I'm kidding get back here, I have a funny way of showing you my love….)

(Hmmmm?)

(Oh why did I hit you then?)

(Because you were being a bitch….)

(Shhh….. Shhh…. Its ok I don't hate you for it)

(Stop Crying its ok, its ok)

'sob'

'sob'

(Don't make me hit you again….)

(Slap!)

My philosophy is stay in your own path, let people pick you up and dust you off when you fall. But never let them suddenly direct you to their vehicle and drive the opposite way from where you were just heading (kidnapping?).

Also people to force your readers to review is just in bad taste (go ahead and ask, but don't ever force me, or that's rape my friend), it's (Hope you got a good lawyer(parasites)) like asking for a celebrity if he/she could raise awareness, on say a type of cancer, and by the time they start something going, he/she demands to get paid for the hours he/she put in, despite the fact that it was for charity… and that he/she wasn't that famous to begin with.

Holy Shit (Scratching My Nuts) this (Perverts) A/N was long let's start this already, I feel like I've become those authors that make of half the story by just the shit they say in there notes.

(Oh Right One Last Thing This is M for a Reason O_O)

/

/

/

(Right After Previous Chapter)

/

/

/

Naruto winced in pain as he fell on the floor from all the shoving and pushing, the hysteria of the crowd reached a new level; He had the fortune of being one of the people put on the opposite side of the door. People could easily be seen trampling one another as well as shoving some deeper through the crowd just to make it out. Yelling from all over was very apparent to his near bursting eardrums.

He felt two pair of strong pressures on both his shoulders, and he caught sight of a white hair. Jiraiya cursed and hefted the heavy man all while thinking he was still too old for this kind of crap despite his figure. Naruto shook his head off and had his left arm over the shoulders of his friend. Jiraiya held his left wrist and wrapped his right arm around his waist.

The damn blond haired man received quite a bit a trampling. The white haired director witness repeating stampings on the poor man, he quickly shoved many off him thanks to strength and picked him up. The tall man could see more and more people shove each other deeper into the entrance of the room.

Then everything next happened so quick they both barely had time to register just what the hell happened. Naruto winced and clutched both his ears as a loud ringing was heard all throughout the whole building. He winced in pain and he snapped his eyes shut. The whole building felt as if it began tilting similar to how a boat does when it's hit with a massive wave.

The screaming of the mass audience held little against this megaton sensation that hit them all in the ears. For a brief second Naruto felt absolutely weightless as his body experienced a brief lack of gravity. The shattering of windows was heard all around and a rumble as if the very earth was angry shook the floor underneath them.

The world went hazy and foggy in the blond's brain as well as deaf to ears. The only thing palpable to the blond was the perceiving silent siren that racked his whole head. He felt a strong gust of wind to his left side and blinked several times to refocus his vision into clarity. The man saw bits and pieces of different colored blobs moving frantically.

When he began coming to, he stared to his left where the wind was hitting him and then his eyes widen in disbelief. The whole entire building had shattered on its side and was left gaping open. He could see the falling of shattered glass still rain down from the floors above him and he held his breath as the building began leaning even further on the destroyed side.

The bending of metal and groaning of wedges could be heard crying as the floor began tilting again. The blond frantically started going the opposite way of the tilt in gravity and clutched one of implanted rails. The screaming now was less evident than the constant sounds of rumbling and booms happening all around them.

Shockwave after shockwave, it felt as if magnitude 9 earthquakes kept happening over and over again. The blond heard the screeching and honking of cars as the gaping massive open side exposed them to the elements. In his frazzled state he managed to remember Jiraiya and he began frantically looking around.

Off a little further up he saw the unconscious figure of the white haired man as his ponytail had come undone and had fluttered all over his back. His body was lying face first sprawled on the quickly tilt increasing floor. The blond in a frenzy yelled his name loudly.

He repeated over and over till he felt his voice was coarse. The blond swallowed some saliva to hydrate his dry throat. He coughed several times and tried to stand up as he began going to the man's side. No matter how loud he yelled he couldn't make out what he was saying through all screeching metal, breaking of glass, and the repeated noises of intense impact.

The blond's vision was getting blurry again and his hearing was little to nothing by all the chaos around him. The shattered open remains of the building were now on his right, and he could see in the distant the large plums of black smoke and fire. Other sky tower buildings could be seen falling down, similar to 9/11 only most were completely breaking in half and crashing down to the ground.

The frantic screams of people could be heard almost like it was the whole world in sync with the chaos happening at that very moment. The blond didn't put much thought into the small blob things in the distance falling to the ground at alarming rates nor the actually loud thump and crack of something hitting cement rather loudly.

He panted as he forced himself up to stand by using the rail as leverage. The previous effects of the stomping crowd were still felt in his bruised aching muscles. He finally got his legs on the tilting surface and began making steps towards the blacked out man.

Before he took more than three though, a hard shake of the earth's surface rocked the very building they were on. He felt his body tense immediately as the feeling he felt just now resurfaced and his whole body felt weightless as if immune to gravity.

A white blinding light forced his eyes to snap shut and the rail he had been gripping to was held at an inhuman strength. He opened his eyes and watched as the light began to fizzle out in small dots from his vision. He felt his suit flutter harshly against a strong gust and his pupils dilated upon realizing why that was.

Just fifteen yards in front of him stood absolutely nothing between him and the fifty-two story floors under him. He watched in helplessness as some people that were one the floor with him began to fall off the now small edge. His eyes watered when he saw the pure horror on the each falling person and he snapped his eyes back to Jiraiya frantically searching for the man. The screeching building quickly made its way to being his primary focus as it began to descend to the floor beneath him.

The howling of the wind was now the only thing heard as his black suit and tie fluttered harshly against the force it was dropping towards. His eyes moved frantically in his sockets as his teeth clamped down tight against each other easily seen through his parted hissing lips. In the corner of his eyes he saw blob after screaming blob fall off the ledge both on this floor and those above him. Open side was quickly starting to lean forward as the screeching of sliding metal was heard.

Naruto's blue shifting eyes could hardly focus on the building that was now coming into view of him. The whole building appeared to have snapped in half and the top portion was rapidly heading for another building hardly standing itself just across the street.

The 24 year old saw a small patch of white catch his eye as he shockingly looked around at a frantic pace. Jiraiya was beginning to tilt with the falling building and his left side was sliding slowly with the gravity. All he could remember on that day was yelling his name to the point where his throat needed oxygen and liquid, then he repeated the process.

It seemed to last a life time but it was over in no less then approximately six seconds as the building finally crashed into the other building. At that moment, in the mercy of the earth's gravity did he see Jiraiya finally come to only for him to be dropped over the now hanging ledge.

The blond easily forgot the smiling face of the older male as he caught the blue eyed man. Why? Because it was never on his face to begin with, in those six seconds as gravity wrapped its arms around the quickly falling man, all he saw was his horror stricken face and even more hauntingly the pure look of defeat being reflected through his eyes as he caught his own.

The arm he stretched out for him was laughable but the falling man reaching out towards his was not. Everything went still despite the ongoing shockwaves and explosions, nor the screams of the dying that seemed to have resonated into one big song. Nothing was heard as loudly as anything else that day then the loud crackle of bones that hit the cement under him when Jiraiya had fallen.

…

The world went deaf to Naruto's ears and it felt like an absolute eternity for him as he barely hanged from the remaining rail. His mind had long since given up its plight but his body and soul refused to let itself end. His arms were growing weak hanging off the ledge and the harsh wind swinging him around was quickly beginning to take its task on him.

As amazing as hold had been after the extended period of time hanging there his arms began to lose, his adrenaline was running out and his psyche wasn't anywhere near functioning right. The blond's stiff neck slightly tilted right as the final thing he caught a glimpse of was a couple miles away from him. A massive fire ball impacted close to him and the world around him was swept in a hurricane like wind for a brief second.

The sounds of bubbling heat were heard as everything once again felt like no gravity existed. The blond felt his shoulders relax and his body did as well as if nothing was pulling on it. Then like a vacuum everything appeared to be getting sucked in to where the blow was dealt while the opposite affect happened to crash site as it harshly pushed out.

Naruto saw a massive firewall closing in on him alarmingly fast, the bright lights of white, red, orange, and yellow clouded his vision as it incased his perspective. He didn't scream when his arms let go of the rail and got sucked into the inferno. All he did for a brief second was raise his hand pathetically in the white sky as if to ask the non-existent god to further prove the fact it was never a part of reality, and even if it was, it was fairly apparent that it abandoned its children….

Nothing that cruel could ignore their cries…..

/

/

/

(With Tenten before the Strike)

/

/

/

In shop, metal could easily be heard grinding. No one was currently occupying the metal shop but one person. The figure was female and currently had goggles on as she was working with fabrication. The brown oak tables and varies tools scattered across those tables littered the shop. The bright fluorescent lights illuminated everything brightly.

The girl let out a sigh as she took off her goggles and wiped a bit of sweat off her forehead. Her red tank top hugged her figure nice and tight, it showed the underside of her belly button. Her rippled abdomen went into her wide hips configuring the ideal hour glass look.

Her black boxer shorts could be seen through her slightly sagging baggy brown jeans. Held together slightly under her waist by a leather belt, hard rock currently infested the whole shop in noise. Tenten sucked in her right cheek and bit down on it lightly as her annoyance was growing.

She chucked the goggles on her table and reached for her white rag. Well as white as it could be seen now. Oil stains and black smog infested the towel, she then proceeded to add more as she cleaned her hands off. Her musings stopped when her music suddenly stopped.

She frowned and towards the direction of the radio, that was the third station in a row that suddenly cut off. Before she began working it took her five minutes just to get one that was playing and that was an out of state radio broadcast. Before she could ponder on the thought anymore the black wooden door to the shop opened.

"Tenten You were supposed to go to school"

A nearing six foot tall man who looked in his late forties walked in holding a cup of coffee, his frame was large. His callous hand wiped his mouth down and his nose slightly crinkled as he stepped in. His black jeans had dust all over them and his baggy black hoody did nothing to hide the years of hard labor on him. He had a red puffy vest over the hoody and a brown beanie on his head.

The five o'clock shadow hid his brawn skin and he walked over to another door in the shop. This one led to his office and he whipped out his keys to go in, the grey dusty tile floor under them was added a bit more dust thanks to his tan boots. After he walked in and left his coffee, a mere second later he was back out standing with his hands lazily on hips as he gave her a skeptical look.

"Well Babe mind telling your father exactly why you're at work several hours before your shift starts?"

Tenten sighed and scratched the back of her head avoiding his eyes. Her pops was a hardworking man that had taken care of her when her mother walked out on them. He treated her like his little princess since she was born and always made sure she was well kept. He was hardly considered over protective, unless it involved boys but since she's been skipping out a lot in school recently he's been keeping his eyes on her.

"Didn't feel like it Dad come on, I promise I'll go tomorrow"

The man sighed as he pinched the upper part of his nose and in between his eyes. His gaze got slightly soft at her as she avoided the question, he knew she was having problems in school from all the times he got calls to indicate her suspensions. She got in a lot of fights with a lot of the girls and he was proud she put her fists up to defend herself from, but she would never tell them why she got in fights.

He'd advice in maybe transferring her to another school but her damn pride refused to go down. He looked at his little girl and often saw her mother in her. Her Chinese heritage was evident on her face by her soft round brown eyes and the two brown buns on her head. Her mother had left the family after she couldn't handle his long hours and often days away from home.

They took a toll on her when she raised Tenten as a little baby and he was nowhere to be seen. He often blames himself for her leaving back to her home country but what could he do? The man had to put food on the table, he was an uneducated man, he didn't graduate from high school and he quickly had to find a better paying job when the woman declared she was pregnant.

Construction answered his call, the work was tough, and so were the hours but damn it if it didn't keep a roof over their heads. After years of his job, his woman one day called him over the phone that she had left Tenten at a daycare. Then she said she couldn't take it anymore and that she was heading back to her family in China, that was the last he had heard from her to this day.

They never married so there wasn't any nasty feud over material things or custody battles. Just a broken man and a confused little four year old girl looking at her father asking her where her mother was.

"Dad you ok?"

He blinked out of his stupor when his daughter had been shaking his arms when he seemed to have lost his train of thought. Tenten looked concerned and even put her hand on his forehead.

"Your head is heating up, go home you were working past two last night anyway why'd you come so early?"

The man chuckled and put both of his hands at the sides of her head. He gave her a peck on her forehead and he had to hold his snickering when he caught the look of embarrassment cross her face. A small red fringe grazed her tan cheeks and her eyebrow twitching was becoming more evident as she closed her eyes in annoyance.

"Old man I'm not a little girl knock it off you big oaf"

She gave him an agitated sucker punch to his shoulder when he started laughing. He mockingly appeared to have been hurt by her and gave her a pout as he rubbed his shoulder. This just frustrated her more and huffed back to her work bench.

"Don't be like that darling"

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and laid his chin on top her head as Tenten sat down. She rolled her eyes and suppressed a growing smile. After he padded her shoulders and gave her a small kiss in between the two buns on her head he looked at what she was working on.

"An R700 Schematic?"

Tenten blushed and quickly scrambled to hide the sheets of metal she was fabricating. It was a side project she was working on and she knew her father would tease her for making a sniper rifle. He knew she loved shooting pistols and rapid fire guns, but didn't care much for rifle's.

A week ago he took her to a weapons expo and they had firing ranges all over the event. All military vets were allowed in for free and since he served for eight years before meeting Tenten's mother, they were allowed in free of charge. After a long wait in the crowds they finally had their turn on the range and on it was a 50 caliber.

His daughter rolled her eyes at the gun but her father urged her to use it. He had to keep down a laugh on the pure joy on her face when she shot cleanly through fifteen watermelons inside water jugs in a line. Of course she quickly masked her excitement with a nonchalant 'whatever'.

She had always scoffed at the purpose of a sniper and would only devote her time with high firing artillery. So he knew her pride wouldn't let her show she actually liked the experience of shooting a rifle. A coy smile landed on his lips as he saw her behavior and she gave him a growl that dared him to press the issue.

He raised his hands in a mock solute of surrender and walked back into his office.

"Hey come here, I've got something to show you"

Tenten blinked from stupor when she was about to go back to work on what she normally does. She rose from her chair and walked over to her father. Her tan boots clunked and left a hollow sound after each step. Once inside her father was behind his desk and scrimmaging through the hundreds of boxes behind his desk.

He gave a grunt when he found a fairly larger than normal box and turned around to face her. The box was easily forty feet in width and length. He tossed some papers to side and eased the box on top of the worn out dark wood desk. Whatever was inside must have been heavy since she knew her father was a fairly strong man.

"Hey kiddo we opened this shop how long ago?"

"I dunno since I was five?"

"And what does that signify?"

"That it's been ten years?"

Her father just looked at her with a blank expression before turning back to grab his coffee and a knife to open the box, all while grumbling about stupid kids and why they should go to school.

"It means that our tenth year anniversary is today"

Tenten blinked again and wondered if it really has been a whole decade since this all began. She remembered when she was a little girl and often asked her father about all the guns he was working at. Her father didn't have any money left after he bought the shop.

That led to no money for baby-sitters so every day since she was five, she's been staying at the shop before they had to go home. All that time being around her father and seeing him take pride in his work, quickly made her enjoy helping whenever she could. Eventually she was taught how to fabricate guns from scratch, what kind of ammo it would require just from the sight of a chamber, what kinds of barrels would cause the most recoil and she fell absolutely in love with guns the same if not more so than her father.

"Anyway Tenny, I decided what with vast growth of income this shop has produced over the years to award my first and longest staying employee with a little gift"

This seemed to have put Tenten out of her little past trip. Her father began opening the box by cutting off all the tape and chuckled as he could at the corner of his eyes his daughter's eyes shine with excitement. This wasn't the first time he had given her a gift. From the small tool box he handed her when she was ten, to her first AK when she was twelve, she always got giddy whenever her old man had something for her.

After the last of the tape fell to the floor with other mass of clutter that also resided there, the box opened and revealed a state of the art fresh of the assembly 50 caliber sniper rifle. Tenten must have forgot her pride as her mouth actually began to water and her eyes had stars in them as she squealed. Her father had to actually bite his palm to keep from roaring in laughter as he daughter quickly looked at every nook and cranny of the gun.

Now most daughters often squealed for a new car, brand new phone, or a fancy dress. Not his girl though, give her those and she'll toss the damn things back you saying 'This is New York why the fuck would I drive a car in the first place have you seen traffic?', 'Why do I need another phone mine works just fine', or 'Dad I hate dresses'. No, if anyone should ever want to woo the young woman it was weaponry that is what makes her eyes sparkle.

He went slack faced when his daughter was hugging the thing and jumping up and down. He scratched the back of his head through his beanie with a growing smile on his lips and then suddenly yanked the damn thing out of her hands. She looked like a gaping fish out of water and she felt the cold metal leave her hands.

"Easy with it will ya, the thing ain't finished yet"

"Huh?"

"Look at the Iron Sight"

Tenten for the first time actually noticed that there was no scope on it yet.

"The gun is fully operational and ready to go, I just wanted to personally install the optics and make a custom scope on this beauty rather then just the assembly line crap they usually come with"

"….."

"…..Oh and another thing"

Tenten winced when she was bonked on the top of her by the coffee cup her father had with him. She growled out and yelled at him.

"What the Hell!"

"This gun is fully armed and has the caliber shells already to go, you very fortunate these things already have the safety installed"

The realization of what her father had been telling her donned on her and she embarrassingly began scratching the back of her head. An impish smile and closed eyes with strained eyebrows clouded her expression as she felt her father's growing annoyance. The older man sighed and shook his head at his daughter's forgetfulness on their shop policy.

Never bounce around with a fully armed weapon without even knowing the knowledge of whether or not the gun was in safety first, really topped up in there in breaking some rules. He again pinched the bridge of his nose and began scooting her out of the office.

After she was out, he put a leather strap on the gun and hefted it over his shoulder. He was planning on taking his little girl out to the range, so after he and Tenten finished everything they needed to they headed out to their store. Here clients could see the weapons they had in stock and they could make business on purchases or custom builds.

Varies guns lined the walls and class bulletproof encasings that held various others. The man wondered when his little girl would notice the small inscription he custom engraved into the gun near the right side of the trigger. No doubt she was so engrossed into just seeing the frame work of the gun; she didn't even catch the minor details.

He locked the door that led to the shop and turned back around. Tenten had her brown coat over her tank top and was zipping it up. Her hanging pants still showed her black boxer briefs though and that made the old man sigh. He thanked god at least he wasn't seeing the strings of a thong or he might've had to give a lot of sneers at young boys and their traveling eyes.

The father was not one to care about what his daughter wore unless she was flat out near naked but he could see her starting to mature at an alarming rate. She was in high school and although he never graduated he still remembered when he was still attending, he could recall his own shifting eyes looking at the cheerleaders. So he knew what to expect from young males, he took pride in knowing most were too scared to approach her though by her strong will and frame.

She was ripped and toned down to a frame most girls were too scared to go too. He recalled her being on the track and soccer teams for all three years she was in middle school. Now though she didn't even bat an eyelash at the sports offered and he noticed the leers other girls on the team gave her the various times he was called into the office.

As cruel as it sounded he often had to suppress a laugh when he often walked into the principal's office. Every time some bleach blond girl that looked like she tanned way too much, had a busted lip or a black eye. His daughter always slightly grouched when her father entered and slumped further in her seat, the thing was not one percent of damage seemed to have occurred to her.

She was in so many fights at this point; she would have been expelled from her school a long time ago. It was just witness accounts that kept Tenten from getting kicked out. She would often times get heckled by the other girls, he held his anger and rage when he heard some of the things they called his daughter. He was a man and men just punch the snot out of each other when they had an issue to the escalation these girls had apparently reached with his daughter.

He couldn't fathom why they said such cruel things to one another. The reports always indicated Tenten never did anything to them as they would surround her and call her names. She did however stand her ground when they began shoving her, when a girl laid a hand on her that's when she implanted an imprint of her fist on whichever girl did it.

He noticed the principal's eyes usually give his daughter a look of sympathy but it was still his job to maintain order, that's why she was suspended so often. That was also why so many boys stayed away from her at school; they often see her violent nature and want no part in it. To that her father has no issue.

"DAD!"

The old man blinked and saw his daughter looking frustrated at him as she tilted her head toward the door. He saw a bunch of people running and could hear a crap loud of honking from cars. Tenten was calling for his attention for the past ten seconds when she noticed and was getting frustrated when he was just standing there.

Outside the masses of people were scurrying outside in a rapid pace. Almost as if they were trying to get away from something. Her dad quickly stepped outside and looked around. It wasn't just a side of a street that was doing this but the whole freaking city. He grabbed somebody off the street who was frantically looking around.

"WHAT'S WRONG?"

He yelled because the frantic screaming of the people was clouding out anything else. He noticed the sky was becoming grey very quickly. The unassuming man looked back at the older male.

"NUCLEAR BOMBS ARE SAID TO GOING OFF ALL OVER THE PLACE AND NEW YORK IS EVENTUALLY GOING TO AS WELL"

"WHAT?"

This came from Tenten as she dodged incoming sprinters and wanted to double verify what she thought she heard. Her father next to her looked equally disbelieved. The man was frustrated and wanted to start booking it with the rest of the crowd.

"IT'S ALL OVER THE NEWS I DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH TIME WE HAVE LEFT BUT WE GOT TO MOVE"

With that the man left in full sprint with the rest of the people seemingly all trying to get away from the capital. Tenten looked over at her father with some hesitance; this sounded very skeptical and far outrages to even think it was possible. She just couldn't make her own skepticism be believed by herself one hundred percent when they're were so many people moving at such alarming hysteria.

Her father quickly yanked her arm and merely forced the people sprinting towards them to evade. He unlocked the store they just walked out of and slammed it shut behind him. He hefted the 50 cal and laid it on the class counter.

"Tenten check the radio and blast it"

Her father barked out at her as he opened the shop door in a hurry and began scurry around his office. With a nod his daughter sprinted over to the radio, she wondered if it would work considering how full of all the stations were just minutes ago.

The shop was covered in static for a brief second before clarity was slowly being achieved. She could hear her father run from his office and to all over the shop in a repeated manner. Tenten slightly widen her eyes in surprise when she saw the frag grenade carton strapped to his hip and the ammo cartridge he was filling up. Before she could even ask what he was doing a loud voice boomed in the shop.

"China has officially sent its war heads towards the U.K., people at the current moment we are updating as soon as we can, all vaults of the 1955 program are being reopened and those near are being urged to hurry inside-"

"CHECK ANOTHER ONE"

Tenten merely nodded at her yelling father, trying to grasp what in the hell was going on in the world. Her brain could not process all this horrific information. For Pete's Sakes she had woken up like any other, came here and it felt absolutely normal up till now. To put it simply it was pretty shitload of information to take in, and not the kind you wanted to hear.

"Tim, Tim, Tim Please calm down and tell us exactly what's going on"

"Joey I am located here at Vault 92 it is pure pandemonium, we are having people just each other forcefully inside, we can hear explosion getting nearer and nearer. Magnitude earthquakes are rocking us as I'm currently speaking, brief plums of light are seen the distance"

"Tim so you are saying the Bombs have officially hit America?"

"Yes Joey and- 'Gun Shots' 'Mass crowd Screaming' OH MY GOD THEY HAVE OPENED FIRE, They are shooting the civilians U.S. Government soldiers are opening fire we don-"

After that the shop was filled with static and her father was now at the point of his own hysteria as he scurried around at a frantic pace. Tenten for her part just stood frozen at what she had just heard and slumped on her arms that she was leaning on the table. Her arms began involuntarily twitching not believing even now as she quickly began searching through other stations.

"Mexico's borders have been torn down as many Americans are shoving their way through the border, the Mexican officials demand immediate response from the U.S.-"

"Canada like Mexico is also having its own border issues, they are shoving back Americans and have threatened to open fire if they continue any further-"

"Damn it Tenten we get it, get your damn ass over here and let's go"

The brown haired half Chinese girl turned to her father as he was currently stocked on ammo and grenade cartridges. He grabbed the still dazzled youngster and began yanking her as he ran. He strapped the 50 caliber rifle onto his daughter's shoulders when they began heading outside. Tenten shook her head off as she realized she was now outside.

"Dad where are we going?"

Her father didn't respond as he gripped her hand tightly and they ran with the mass crowd around them. The truth was he himself didn't know, but just standing there waiting for a bomb to drop on them didn't sound any smarter. The gray sky clouded everything in its ominous message of the things to come. Every street in New York was packed with shuffling people. The screaming littered the streets.

Tenten panted as she kept up with her father and equally squeezed his hand with the same strength. The brick style homes of New York that stuck together all throughout the streets were constantly being flooded out with people that joined in the crowd's movement and screaming.

Tenten noticed her father had a Sub Machine Gun strapped on his back and had a leather case on his hip. They were nearing the sky scrapers of the business district and most of the crowd was running away from it. No doubt the bombs were more than likely to hit there then possibly anywhere else.

Her father furrowed his brow as an idea came to his and quickly shoved others aside as he began heading towards the buildings. Tenten grunted and hissed when she would bonk against someone rather harshly. The teen quickly noticed they weren't going with the direction of the crowd and heading straight into the business streets.

"Dad are you Crazy ?"

She half yelled through the mass sounds all around them.

"Trust Me"

She heard her father yell back at her but never turned his back to look at her as they sprinted. She felt a light squeeze to her hand and she responded by squeezing back. If there was ever anyone she would put her life on it was her father. With that in mind she squeezed his hand back and they headed deeper into the city, while going farther away from the crowd.

Tenten looked off to her right and she winced when she noticed how some people were being trampled. Other people were carrying their kids in their arms, some were harshly shoving others out of the way so they could get ahead, and the increasingly growing mass of people was making it harder to traverse through the small New York streets.

The clunking of each other's boots stopped when they reached the significantly quieter section of New York. Her father scanned through the street looking for the sturdiest looking building he could find. Both father and daughters ceased their actions when the hairs on their skin prickled upward. They both shivered involuntarily when they felt the floor underneath them slightly shift.

They clutched their ears when a siren of noise racked their skull. The concrete white sidewalk they were on began gaining several large cracks and the planted trees appeared to be getting uprooted. The siren was followed by the increase sounds of glass breaking.

"Shit"

Tenten's father cursed as he quickly wrapped his arms around his daughter and began running again. Falling glass was hitting all around them and the sky scrapers if one were to stare up could be seen tilting. By sheer random they entered one building and quickly moved to the side.

The screaming masses of people were trying their best to get outside, so many burst out from the stairwell and the elevator that just opened as they arrived. Tenten buried her head into her father's chest and felt him clutch her tightly as tried his best to maneuver through the incoming people.

In their crazed state the people must have chucked their common sense out of their brains. Right now the best hope for survival was to remain in the building and put some form of resistance for what was about to come. Her father noticed a sign that B-L in read on the opposite side of the stairwell where people were constantly cramming out.

The Basement floors were probably their best bet in this situation and grunted as he had to shove back through the crowd. Hundreds upon hundreds of people now flooded this tiny entrance corridor and the smell of fresh paint littered the place. The lights that illuminated the building began to flicker and he growled through the crowd as he needed to get to his destination faster.

The deep green carpet under their feet was being punished by the stomping of people, the light tan walls were being cracked by the shakes the ground under them began making. Her father began getting agitated when the door wouldn't open and blasted the knob off with his gun when he got fed up with it.

"Tenten"

He motioned his head towards the stairs leading down and Tenten nodded as she followed her father. The stairwell was dim lit and dark, she began picking up the pace when her father was going down quickly. Amidst their decent they both grabbed on to the rails as they felt a massive shake.

They heard the loud groaning of the building they were occupying and her father made it his goal to decent as low as he could as quick as he could. Tenten followed his lead and when they both noticed a door after descending fifteen feet they knew this was probably their best bet.

Her father again just opened fire on the door and kicked it in. They covered their mouths and began coughing when a dust cloud came out of the door. It was a small storage shed that looked as if it had been cleared out a long while ago. The walls were marbled gray and a black tile floor was under their feet when the stepped inside.

Tenten flinched and used her father for support when the strongest earthquake by far was felt. The small little light bulb that hanged from the ceiling flickered for a second before blinking back into focus. A metal shelf appeared to be in the far left corner of the room and small cleaning appliances were off to the right, other than that the room was pretty empty.

Tenten sighed and let herself fall against the wall as she wiped off the sweat off her forehead. The light bulb swung back and forth slowly on top of the room. Her father began detangling off all the gear he managed to scavenge from his shop and laid it on the side to Tenten.

"Dad what the hell is going on?"

Her father hunched down in front of her and gave a small tired smile. He playfully ruffled her hair and then took off his beanie to scratch his the back of his short hair.

"A nightmare hunny we'll wake up soon I hope"

Tenten brought her legs up to her chest and circled her arms around them. She could feel small vibration on her back indicating the shakes were still going on strong above them. Her breathing slowly returning and now the fatigue off the adrenaline wearing off was being felt. She could feel the bruises on her skin from all the collisions with other people they fought against.

Her brown buns looked slightly wild and few loose strands of hair fell off the bundles. She had laid her gun with the pile her father put down and noticed all the small ammo crates. The only thing left on her father was his sub machine and his black leather case.

"Dad what's in that?"

Her father blinked at the question and looked down at the little case. He looked back at her in still crunched down position.

"Oh this? They were passed down to me my father after he found out I joined the military, here take a look"

Tenten eyes rose when she saw two black magnum revolvers, each with a red tan handle and you could see the shine on the barrel as the light glinted out the black metal.

"Their beautiful"

Her father chuckled at his daughter, she really loved guns more than him now. He carefully closed the case and was about to say something when they both heard a yell.

They both went outside the room and saw a woman yelling down just five stories above them.

"CAN ANYONE HEAR ME?"

Her father yelled back and caught her attention as he fanned his hands. They could hardly make out the woman by the dim lighting this place had, but from her voice she was very disgruntled and scared beyond belief.

"IT'S MY DAUGHTER PLEASE HELP SHE'S CAUGHT UNDER RUBBLE, PLEASE GOD SHE'S ONLY 6 YEARS OLD"

Tenten's father quickly responded and he grabbed the shoulders of his own daughter. He looked back into the eyes of his little girl and Tenten looked at him in disbelief as if knowing what he was about to do. He could see the strong sense of hesitance in her eyes and she slowly began nodding her head no.

"Baby I gotta help-"

"Dad come on I know what she's saying is tragic but the earthquakes are getting stronger and stronger"

Her father loosened his hand on her shoulders and began standing straight. He was about to turn around when he felt a strong force on the sleeves of his hoody. Tenten's nails were digging into his garment and she was yanking down with force.

"DAD, please don't"

Her father leaned down and held a small smile of reassurance. He could see the fear in her chocolate orbs as they trembled in their own sockets and feel the small shakes of her arms as she held him down. He cupped her cheeks as he gave her a small kiss on the forehead.

"I'll be back ok Tenny, that's somebody's daughter in trouble and as a father of one I can't imagine what that woman's going through"

The grip on his arms loosened and the sagging of her shoulders was evident as her head dropped. He kissed the top of her head and reinforced what he had just proclaimed a second time that he'd be back. The walls around them could be heard cracking even down below this far.

One couldn't even begin to imagine what kind of hell awaited on the top surface. The air around them smelled of metal and warding off paint. Time froze slightly on this day as her father's quickening steps haunted her ears as he scaled the stairs. The groaning of thousands of hollow lifeless pieces of metal were heard like whispers in a cave.

Tenten would never forget the frantic yells of the woman above her and how the true character of hero, mentor, and loved one shined bright on that day. The next time she saw her father would be last and if she knew that then she probably would have shot the yelling woman.

Why?

It wasn't anything personal….

But it would have been the only way to save her father from himself….

The echoes of his boots were more thunderous than any of the earthquakes hitting them…

/

Tenten didn't know how long she had been sitting in that little storage closet of a room. The swinging little light would cloud one side of the room and then light it while clouding the other side. The repeated patterns were beginning to agitate the young woman to her fullest.

Thunder like roars would often be heard and the shaking had just gotten worse as the time went on. The brown eyed girl stood up but quickly began tipping to the side and was then slammed back on the wall she had been leaning on. She lost track of time in here, she didn't know how long exactly since she's seen her father.

Small chips of the ceiling would often fall and small crumbling of rocks were heard along with it. The girl cursed when the tantalizing light finally completely went out and she was left with a massive cloak of darkness. Her heightened breathing and small tremors rock were the only things currently read. The room had become moist and hot, the fabrics of her cloths were sticking tight to her drenching skin.

All these little things were belittling her patience bit by bit. Then out of nowhere everything fell quiet and the earth stopped shaking. In the darkness Tenten's breathing was echoed in the room as nothing else was heard and she groaned in pain when she stood up again. She had been sitting so long her legs fell asleep and her back was slightly rigid for it.

The light surprisingly came back on but it was now only in flickers. The sounds of electricity being strained flooded the deathly quiet room. It hanged from the ceiling only it was tilting towards Tenten now. Like gravity was pulling itself in her direction instead of straight down.

The girl knew that was a bad sign and she needed to get out of here. She hoisted the 50 caliber still there over her shoulder and strapped on all the ammo her father left there. The constant blinking of light was getting shorter and shorter. With that knowledge the girl sped up before she was once again completely left in the dark.

The crumple of boots on small pebbles of rocks was heard as she made her way out of the room. She quickly noticed the hanging piece of glass was speaking the truth, she felt a pull pushing her horizontally down. The Chinese girl kicked the clocked door numerous times with her boot before it caved in and opened up.

Tenten wiped her forehead off and quickly coughed as a large dust bowl lifted up when the door opened. In the pitch dark room small bits of light flooded into the room. Small bits of dust could be seen dancing in those small particles of light and she squinted as she exited the room.

An immediate intake of breath along with a quick sense of disbelief jarred her core. As she looked up from below the several floor she was under, the top that once concealed the building above her was no longer there and a giant gaping hole was in its place.

The whole place sounded like a hollow cave when harsh winds blew by. Shaking off her thoughts, she quickly noticed getting to the top would be a challenge. Some of the stairs have caved in and left boulders on the stairs under them. Add to the fact that some stairs had gaping holes of their own and we get a long climb.

…

A hand in the massive hole that once held a building shot up and sounds of aggravation flooded the place. The nails of the girl dug harshly into the crumbled concrete above her and she hoisted herself up with both hands now pushing her frame up. Tenten was on her knees now on ground level and severely panting. Sweat dribbled off her chin and the gray white like sky wasn't making it any better.

She squinted and tightened up her lips in a grim line, putting one hand to cover her brow she took a look around. Buildings were leaning on buildings, glass was everywhere on the street, the streets themselves appeared to be cracked and elevated. A white hazy miasma hung in the air and made her cough in fits as she wobblingly stood up.

A grunt of pain and exhaustion forcibly left her lips. Her ragged cloths were stained with dust and dirt, her hair stuck to her face as it now hung free. Tenten's cheeks were covered with black grovel and her hair stuck to the sides of her face. She tried not to pay too much attention to the many large pieces of rubble that had red liquid leaking out under them.

The air was deathly quiet but large blowing winds did flutter her cloths harshly as she walked. Tenten had half lidded eyes and she could see her bangs fluttering in front of her. Although the sun wasn't out, this small alien white light that seemed to be illuminating the sky made it feel like it was. Her legs were more dragged through the floor and her upper body caved in straight slightly.

She was sleeping and the white mist around her was shortening her breaths. Everywhere she looked buildings were broken and leaning on other buildings. The glass on the streets blinded her eyes, big chunks of rubble were lain out everywhere and sometimes clouded a whole street. Some of the debris was twice her size and height.

Time was not known anymore….

The small quakes that still trembled the ground showed the evidence that the world was still receiving its punishment…

Tenten was becoming sleepy, add to her already mass expended stamina and the fact that the place was hard to take deep breaths then you get one bag of bones about to drop. The 50 caliber was not helping her, the thirty pound gun was straining her shoulders. The fact that they call it the 'light' version of the original model was laughable because the thirty pounds strapped to her back were constantly dragging her down.

To put the final nail in the coffin so to speak, came from the excess explosives and ammo she was carrying. She was grunting in pain and would whimper out each time she took a step. With her right hand clutching her forehead in pain she was forcing herself to keep moving.

The brown eyed girl had a feeling of foreboding that clung to the air more than this white fog currently surrounding her. Everything was to quiet and she knew that was not a good thing. Just because the storm suddenly stopped doesn't mean there wasn't something worse waiting for you after.

The high school student forced her eyes straight and not notice small bits of corpses that now were lining the streets. The road keep your eyes on the road she constantly chanted as her breathing was getting ragged from the lack of oxygen. Her dragging feet could be heard scrunched on concrete in loud echoes.

Gurgling…..

Something grunting caught her attention…

Tenten dug her fingers into her eyes and scrunched up her brows as she rubbed them. After blinking several times from the transaction she began squinting and trying to find what was making that noise.

She probably shouldn't have….

"dad…."

The word came out as a small inaudible whisper from her chapped and dried lips. She shook with fear as she frantically ran to a human figure that appeared to be lying under large slabs of stone and rock. Tenten with a shaking hand put it to her mouth and forgot to breath.

Her father currently had his whole lower torso covered in concrete, blood seeped out underneath his lying back and he was regurgitating blood from his throat. His head shook violently as he tilted it in her direction. When he smiled blood just dripped out faster from the corners of his lips.

His face covered in soot, and sweat. Tenten was kneeling down by him as brims of tears were gathering in her eyes. Her hands shook fiercely as she tried to find a way to delicately touch her father's face. Incoherent words and whimpers that simulated pain forcefully left her mouth as cupped her father cheeks. She saw her own tears fall down his cheeks and then combine with the blood pool behind him.

It made small ripples when they did…..

"I…. couldn.. save.. em"

Don't talk

She didn't how loud she yelled that as she squeezed his cheeks a little tighter.

Her thumbs ran across his skin and wouldn't stop shaking. As if afraid her fingers would break him more then he already was.

Her father long since stopped feeling the pain, only numb like he was bathing in it. He did feel the slight warmth of his daughter's hands and the cool driblets of water coming from her eyes.

It didn't hurt to smile….

That was a lie…..

His own shaking hand covered in smoke and dust like the rest of his body cupped her delicate face. He ran his thumb across her cheek and he felt her hand keep his there. Like he was looking in the past he saw his daughter flash into an image of a woman with slightly longer hair and darker brown eyes.

"You… Lo-ok… Just… Like Your Moth-er"

Tenten quickly shook her head no side to side as she rested her forehead against his. Whenever he spoke the fact of how much pain he was in filtered through her mind and it hurt her heart to see him to beaten. Her eyes were snap shut as salty specs of water kept falling from her face and unto her fathers.

Why would he tell her that…..

She hated that woman…..

Why would he waste his last breaths telling her such things….

Why would he refer to her to look like the woman that caused him so much pain, which was the last thing she wanted to inflict on him…

Her father began to move and Tenten slightly retracted from him. He had that leather case box on his chest he was holding onto. With a shaky left arm he began lifting the box and handing it to her. Tenten gulped a little air as she held the box and looked at him almost questioningly.

"For.. The next… Birthday I'm… not gonna make…."

Tears flowed like waterfalls as the girl bit her lower lip and her shoulders shook violently as the blaring fact of what was happening to the man below her, reminded her of what was taking place. Tenten dropped the box next to her and cursed for not being able to keep her hands from shaking as she held his head.

'Daddy?'

Words she hadn't uttered since she was four and told her father she was a big girl that could take care of herself proclaiming to him that she didn't need a Momma. The words left her lips as dry as the pieces of flesh they just left out of. Tenten felt to vice like pressures on her wrists and found her father looking at her.

"Sur-vive"

She nodded slowly to him as if wondering and questioning why? Tenten didn't know what life without him would be like and that scared her. She didn't want to imagine a world when he left her so quickly. The brown haired girl kissed his forehead.

"Promise…"

This time the words sounded grunted and hoarse as they left her father's lips. Blood was quickly seeping out of his mouth but the vice of grip didn't let go. The glint in his dark eyes rose just slightly and he looked at her square in the eyes.

"I promise"

He smiled at her as he shook a little and uttered out 'good' as leaned back down. He never took his eyes of his little girl, even as everything quickly turned hazy and dark. Like his body was finally taxed out from the excess work it had been doing keeping up this far. He felt pleasantly cold as his brain flashed one last of image of her mother holding him, he felt something wet go down his right cheek and he knew that wasn't his daughter's tear.

Tenten began breathing heavy when she saw her father's eyes become glazed all over as they were only half open and his smile falter just slightly as he retracted. The strong grip loosened on her wrists and then his arms slightly slumped down slowly to his sides.

She knew what was happening…..

Even as she drowned his face with small kisses…..

Even as she sobbed like a child in pain…..

His smile never left his face….

It didn't hurt to smile….

What a lie….

'Thank You' she whispered in his ear and she really hoped it managed to reach him…..

How much time passed after that could have been anyone's guess, Tenten flew on auto-pilot after that. Her muscle memory picked her body up and began moving. The leather case was disregarded as she tossed it to the side and strapped the two revolvers to her back waist. In a form of symbolism she kissed both barrels before she did.

Her face felt sticky and dry now, wet tears she didn't bother wiping away held her hair down. She slumped her feet forward despite the fatigue and took small notice of how grey the sky had become as if appearing to be raining soon. The black smog was evident now as it doused the sky in its fog.

The sounds of burning fire were now heard in the distance more prevalent now then just minutes ago. Tenten could see the capital of New York in a fire bath, screaming pieces of metal echoed like whispers even in her distance she could hear that. Some buildings had appeared to have been snapped in half.

Then something coming from the sky a little north was shown. Miles away she saw a glimmer of a big ball of fire closing into the capital at an alarming rate. Adrenaline kicked in as her brain quickly processed what was about to happen and she began sprinting. The sky could be heard thundering despite the fact that the weather was not the cause.

She'd hop over the rails, and rock that would often get in her way. The urge to stay alive was too strong to ignore and the beckoning whispers of memory she had promised to the man she loved most in the world kept replying in her ears. Harsh breathing and grunts escaped her as she pressed forward.

The clinking of the canteens reminded her of what she had on her and she quickly through off the explosives on her body. Tenten looked over her right shoulder and saw the bomb impact the city. Seconds later she was lifted off her feet and chucked forward ten yards as a strong blast of wind hit her.

With a great sense of horror she stared back over to the bomb and saw a massive wall of fire engulf its surroundings at a rapid pace. With a scream of helplessness she began running again. Her tears long since dried up to be of any use, could not reflect the sheer defeat her soul felt.

Five seconds after running she was amazed when she felt the weight of her guns and equipment feel like nothing. To her amazement and awe she looked down at her feet, they were off the ground. For one brief second it felt as if gravity didn't exist and the constant pull on her shoulders lifted. Then she began sliding along the asphalt of the road.

The outward force became inward and the sheer power of strength impact was dragging everything into the incoming inferno. Tenten flinched as her nails scraped against the floor and with whatever strength she had left pulled against what was dragging her in. Her father's words reminding her not to give in but ultimately the wall of fire caught up to her.

She watched her feet fly into the air and the rest of her body went airborne. Bits and pieces of varies debris could be seen being engulfed along with her. The brown haired girl, grit her teeth in defiance towards the now fifty-yard out sheer slate of fire. In that instant if someone were to freeze time you could see a bird just slightly in front of Tenten being pulled in as well.

It wasn't any bird, but a hawk…..

The bird if one actually had the time to look at it was beautiful. It's orange tan wings and black underside was quite a thing to see. The rarity if it being in these parts also spoke volumes. With everything happening so fast though anymore inspection was impossible.

The small thing burned and disintegrated quickly as the vacuum of air sucked everything in. The eyes of the bird turned to liquid, Tenten's brain not quite being able to comprehend everything so quickly did not have the time to close her wide fear written eyes. The result was the substance splashing in her eyes.

Her screams of agony were muted just as quickly as they came out of her throat and she was sucked into the fire pit…..

/

/

/

(With Hanabi Before the Strike)

/

/

/

Silence filled a small studio room and clouded it with music from a piano. A girl around thirteen played the keys like a hard veteran pro. Her elegant silk white dress was held in the middle by a bright red ribbon. Her little feel had white slip on shoes.

The hanging fan in the middle of the empty room spun slowly and the girl with bored dark blue eyes hit each key with surprisingly good transition. The jewel encrusted necklace gleamed on her neckline. The straps of her dress showed her delicate back slightly, her skin was porcelain like a doll. The girl's small vibrant red lips were tightened as her agitation grew. Her raven brown her long past her back shifted slightly.

DDDDDDUUUNNNNnnnnn….

The girl slammed her palm on the keys and pushed herself off the wooden padded seat under her. Her footsteps echoed as she walked over to the massive windows with her hands held behind her back. The wooden light brown floor looked slightly dull without the suns radiance.

The girl known as Hanabi could easily detect the grey sky clouding the whole state. She looked tiny standing next to the two story high windows and she pressed her hand on the glass. Like always the young girl felt as if she was caged and let her forehead gently lean on the window.

Outside she could see another building looking straight back at her, with many others to its side. Under her, people walked in the hundreds going about their day. The young American-Japanese girl was dragging her nails down across the glass and gave it a small punch as she turned around.

If you couldn't tell by the obvious sneer she had in her face and that previous display then the word best to describe her would be, angry.

Another punch was heard on the glass…

Very Angry….

Her father made her come with him on this business trip to New York. Her regular home was a lake house near Lake Michigan, and against her objections her father had finally decided that it was time she learned about business. Hiashi was a strict man, who a long time ago decided that she would be the heir to his symbolic imagination of a throne.

The only good thing about this trip was that it at least gave her sometime away from her pathetic sister and annoyingly smug cousin. Hinata was a sibling Hanabi hated with a scorn. Everything she always wanted to do, she could, why? It was due to the fact that her father deemed her a failure and decided to focus all his attention to only her actions.

Hinata was everything Hanabi wasn't, nice, compassionate, could go spend their father's money freely and was beautiful. The boys paid the most attention to her whenever they host a ball. Her ample curvy figure and two mountain pairs of fat would annoy her to no end. Her eyes held softness in their core, if you looked at Hanabi's you saw a fierce glint like an enraged tiger.

Hanabi and Hinata have never gotten along. Hinata's damn sense of justice and the belief that all people are good, made Hanabi want to spit on her feet. She wanted to yell at her sister to stop living in her god damn fantasy. That wasn't the only issue, oh no, they're personalities always clashed but that wasn't it. The sun and moon they often represented showed their dislike for one another.

Hinata often sneered at her whenever their father always gave her the most attention when at dinner. It wasn't as if she wanted it to begin with, if Hinata wanted the attention so bad Hanabi would gladly hand it to her. With how much her life was controlled by her father, she wouldn't even spare a second thought.

Hiashi was always lenient towards her and Hanabi could see the small bit of softness he holds for Hinata. That aggravated the future heir with a passion; all she ever got out of the man were sneers of anger and disappointments. The small girl figured it was due to the fact that Hinata was a spitting image of their mother.

Hanabi didn't get to know her because apparently she had died after labor. She also suspects that Hinata blames her for their mother's death in some form or manner for that very reason. It wasn't like Hanabi asked to born, hell if this was the kind of life she was going to have she much have rather not been born at all.

The heir caught views of her mother from pictures and portraits in her father's room. She was dumbfounded when she saw a much older looking Hinata staring back in her father's arms. Hinata literally looked like their mother. Hanabi though, she inherited her traits more from her father.

They had the same flat brow of a forehead, the same scowling eyes and her flat chested demeanor spoke of just whose traits she gained most. When Hinata was her age she was already wearing b-sized bras. Hanabi never game much thought on her mother, well DNA donor would be a better term, since she was never around her to begin with.

The fact that she looked exactly like Hinata too, made her lose all interest in the woman altogether. She had one big breasted monster to deal with; she didn't need to add a dead one to her list. There was resentment in their household no doubt about it and you'd have to be blind not to notice it in their dinners.

Her issues with her sister weren't the only problems she had with a family member. Her cousin her father now takes care since Neji's father died was also a thorn to her side. Not as much as Hinata but he liked pushing her buttons when she was well over the edge.

Her father was strict with Neji and like her he was almost as controlled. Since he wasn't the heir for the fortune though, he at least had various hours to himself. He liked rubbing this fact in her face when she frantically races around their home for her next set of studies.

Then there was the dark secret in their home, Hanabi knew but her father was still blind to it. She didn't know how he would react if he found out. Hinata and Neji often like each other's company a little too much. She'll never forget that day she could erase from her mind if it'd let her.

Her father often leaves off and on again through various days of the year. Often times for weeks upon weeks. Anyway in their massive mansion called a home, Hanabi had the misfortune of needing the bathroom one particular night when he was gone. She was very drowsy because she found herself in her sister sector of the house and near her room.

The girl cursed to herself and was about to quickly leave when she heard moans exiting her room. Out of morbid curiosity the girl went to her sister's door and noticed the door was slightly cracked open. The butlers and maids don't work during these hours, so the halls were empty. They retire after midnight to their quarters.

The girl peered inside and felt resuscitation at the back of her throat from the disgust she soon experienced. Neji was naked with an equally nude older sister, Hinata had her legs wrapped around his waist and she had her hands yanking at the back of his scalp. The small lamp light they had on could tell her they've been at for a while thanks to their glistening sweat, that and the wrinkled sheets all around them.

Since they apparently seemed to know what they were doing, then Hanabi figured this wasn't their first time either. She cringed and started to slowly tip toe back, her pace quickened when she could hear the vulgar things they were saying to one another. Since then she involuntarily shivers when she sees them together.

Hanabi may be conniving and just as much of an opportunist then Hiashi was, but she wasn't a complete scumbag like him. Hanabi knew all lot of things in this family that they kept hidden, especially the things her father does to stay ahead in business. The girl just thought if she started blackmailing then her transformation into the man she so despises would be complete.

The last on her list of family issues, was someone she hated more than her own sister. Hiashi Hyuuga, otherwise known as the scumbag. Since she could walk she always remembered her father forcing her feet down any path he chose. He forced her to start martial arts when she was five, he forced her to study what kids did twice her age, and he accepted nothing short of perfection.

Hiashi would cram her with unbelievable schedules that never left room for any form of free time. At seven he made sure she could properly waltz, at ten he made sure she knew absolutely everything of their business and just a year ago he forced her to start learning business. He would call her to his quarters were for hours on end they would have conversations simulating businessmen and he would bark out of her when she spoke the wrong words.

Hiashi took her to meetings expecting her to pay vast attention and he would make her write a thorough report if he felt she wasn't. He often times made her speak on his behalf during those meetings and if she said something he felt didn't adequate he would make sure she knew it at home.

The business they ran was new energy solutions and energy use. Through this her father was easily swept in by advanced weaponry for its vast income and growing demand. Kept under lock and key by the employers and the military very few people knew about it.

Things like laser rifles and pistols were introduced to the military. The military enforced those working in this business to secrecy and people were liable to treason if some context were slipped. The only thing Hanabi actually liked doing in which her father made her do, was when she spent hours in the fire ranges testing out this weaponry.

Throughout all this, no matter how much she achieved and impressed various others for such prowess of intellect, all she ever got from her father was a frown. Always telling her she could do better, always barking out at her that she was worthless and always demeaning her when she felt she did well on something. Hanabi hated her father with a degree no amount of spite could ever speak for.

The girl shook her head off as she now sat back on the seat of the piano, her thoughts must have strayed for a while. The bright red brick walls helped bring in the shade of the grey clouds. The spinning fan now filtered the silent room with noise. The tan ceiling matched the wooden floor underneath.

Hanabi sighed and let her shoulders relax. Hiashi had left to the New York capital on business to important to bring her to, and she was left with a little breathing room for a couple hours. They were renting a couple floors of this building for the next couple of weeks. No doubt her relatives were fucking like rabbits back at home and she quickly shivered at the poisoning thought.

The Hyuuga stared down at her chest and saw the jewels that currently occupied it. After thirteen years of life she was finally able to buy something without having to answer to her father. Rubies, Sapphires, Diamonds, Gold, Silver, Amethyst, and Granite covered the necklace.

The jewelry was supposedly modeled after the necklaces the pharos wore in Egypt. Hanabi didn't care though she found it beautiful and after years of taking shit from Hiashi, she finally bought something without the need for his permission. Even in the clouded room the gems glinted with light.

Loneliness and resentment was what this girl grew up with. Hanabi was often avoided by many when they saw how much frost bite she could produce with a simple introduction. People had plenty good things to say about her achievements but not one thing on her personality.

Unlike her sister who…..

"Argh"

The young heir grunted and decided she had it up to hear with the lack of noise in this room. She turned from the piano and headed to the door. After she did a butler bowed and asked if she needed anything to which she merely declined with a wave.

She climbed down several stairs of a big center lobby and headed for her temporary room. When she did you again could see a massive window out looking the capital a couple miles away. The gray sky clouded her room with a darker shade of light.

The room was simple a small bed in the corner, a T.V off the side of the opposite corner. A giant book shelf to her right and books that were cluttered all around her floor littered the ground. Her light green carpet was hardly noticeable through all the half opened books and papers on the floor. The light cream tan walls let the room look a little brighter.

After a small annoyance of finding the remote she flicked the T.V. on and quickly scowled. All the channels were still admitting static and she grew more agitated as she flipped through channel after channel. With a sigh she tossed the remote off to the side and slumped on her bed.

Her legs folded at the edge and her shoes touched the carpet as her upper torso laid flat on its back. She left the T.V. on and the only sound in the room was filled with static. She had her left arm rested on her side and her right arm folded over her forehead.

The dark blue eyed girl stared at the ceiling with a sense of boredom. All day today was dull and she couldn't leave anywhere anyway. She's contemplating if when she's old enough she should just break all ties with her family, but then what of the fortune. The girl honestly didn't care for the money; sure she had butlers and catered with extravagance since she was born.

But…..

The young Japanese teen had worked to her breaking point just so she could be the heir. Her entire life was forced upon her without so much as her input into what was rightfully hers. To not be the heir to the fortune would be heartbreaking and would be a clear sign that all this suffering would have been for nothing.

But…..

Hanabi was so tired of being used, being used by her sister as a scapegoat from their father and being used by Hiashi as some experimental prodigy. At thirteen she honestly felt all burned out and the small things in life she actually enjoys could never be done thanks to this very family she was cursed with. If she left then all this pain would leave.

"WE DID IT, Joey I got video feed here in China and it is absolutely mass hysteria when the people found out the UK have retaliated for the nuclear bombs sent to them, the crowds have been building and running in fright. You can easily hear all the screaming behind me-"

"Bob Bob can you talk to someone there does anyone speak English?"

"Yes Joey I got with me here a woman that's been to the states"

Hanabi at this point was upright and shocked to hear what the hell was going on. Her T.V. suddenly came to life and the loud volume of it quickly jolted her up as she was startled. A news reporter was somewhere in a busy street and he had a brown haired looking woman with soft brown eyes.

"Well then fantastic please let us hear her input"

"Yes of course of course, Ma'am when did this news surface today?"

"We-e heard about barely ten minutes ago, our government barely gave word of this to us…"  
The woman was easily trouble and stammering, most likely from shock. She also appeared to be sullen and her hiked up shoulders told you she wanted to leave along with the masses running behind them.

"Joey I'm sorry we really should start leaving we can feel the quakes getting near here"

"Alright Bob we-"

"Wait! Honey if you're seeing this….. I'm…. I'm so sorry I was young and…."

The woman was quiet and the camera had zoomed in on her. The news reporter slightly looked surprised and now stood awkwardly to the woman side when she abruptly took the microphone from him. The woman looked down trotted and she was evidently at a loss for words.

Whoever that message was for she seemed to be grieving and regret dismayed her expression. The woman bit her lower lip and let her head hang for a brief second before looking directly into the camera again. The screaming crowd behind silence everything but they heard the last word she said before the screen went white.

"Forgive me…. You two T-"

"Bob, Bob!... Folks we are sorry we have seemed to have lost transmission we shall update you as soon as we possibly can. In other news we have just received connection with Tim who is stationed at Vault 92-"

Hanabi furrowed her brows as she flipped channel after channel not quite comprehending what in the world was going on.

"Canada has had it with the border issue and have begun opening fire to the screaming masses trying to break in from America-"

"The U.K have been reported to have been hit three times already and the kingdom's transmission has been cut off-"

"Urgent news! We have figured out why the transmission to the eastern half of our country, the Russian satellite has been jamming all electronic receptions to that location, we have reason to believe bombs in the tons are going to strike-"

"It appears That the Russian satellite had been tampering with the frequencies all over the eastern half of the U.S. all information given to them have been delayed and now we know why, the Russians have sent the most nuclear war heads to strike there first, and we suspect that they have less than Thirty seconds until impact-"

Hanabi launched out of her seat and began running out. A primal instinct of fear overwhelmed her and all she felt like doing was getting away. Her door was slammed opened before she reached it and out was an elder man in his late years.

His slicked back white hair and white goatee shined slightly in darkening room. His butler tuxedo was ruffled a little bit and his dark sleek shoes were hunched. He saw the person he was looking for and judging from her state she had heard.

"My Lady we must evacuate immediately!"

"I know Colons"

Her voice was very shaky and she quivering sensations of anxiety flooded her very core. The old butler was yanked her upped and began racing down the stairs. The elevator was without a question going to be packed and calling it was futile as they raced to the stairwell of the lobby.

The old man grimaced when he opened the door and was harshly shoved back from the other occupants of the building. They were on the thirtieth floor and they had a lot of ground to cover, these masses weren't helping that task be any easier.

He put the young short girl in front of him and used his body to shield her from the hectic crowd. The stairwell was narrow and small, easily subsisting the other occupants to become cramped. Hanabi didn't know what to do and flinched when someone would stomp on her shoes.

The fluorescent lights made everything painfully bright and the brown walls were getting chipped. The worn out concrete under continuously stomped on and the screams only served to disorientate the poor girl. A push and pull effect was washed over the crowd.

Some people were forcefully shoving others and some were yanking people back so they could go ahead. The wrinkled face of the old man with Hanabi, earned another set thanks to the scowl on his face when these people were acting like barbarians. He patted the girls head reassuringly, but the gesture fell as the girl seemed to be too confused to really feel anything other than that.

About five floors into their descent it was painfully clear nobody was going to be moving anytime soon. Thousands of people that filled this luxury hotel of a skyscraper were not going anywhere. Some children crying, women sobbing, men screaming and tensions building were not making this whole transaction feel any better.

Everyone's breath would hitch when the fluorescent lights would flicker or the whole stairwell would shake uncontrollably. Hanabi dug her nails into the arms circled around her and she snapped her eyes shut. Her trembling small frame was practically shivering head to toe.

She hated her life…..

she honestly did…..

But…

She didn't want to die…..

That's when everyone felt it….

The whole mass of people let out a shriek of surprise when they slightly went up in the air just a couple inches. Nothing was bearing their shoulders down and their whole frame felt light. Then a tsunami like force of strength shoved every single person to their side.

The lights in that exact instant went out and everything was pitch black. Hanabi in her uncertainty clutched the rail next to her and hanged on for dear life when she felt that force. Screams once again echoed everywhere and hollow thuds now accompanied those screams.

Hanabi could no longer feel Colon and gripped the piece of metal with all her strength. She felt pressure from her back and they stairwell she was now appeared to be tilting down. The girl couldn't tell for sure but one thing she did know was she wasn't about to let go.

Time was not felt….

Only fear…

Doubt….

Anxiety….

Uncertainty….

Defeat…..

And….

The constant, repeated slams of force and earthquakes constantly racking the area were deeply felt. Concrete could be heard crunching all around them, the screaming of the people was becoming silenced scream by scream, and that shuddering thud which was first followed by a yelp. Hanabi felt as if she was hanging now and the piece of concrete giving out around her made her hands start to slip.

She was just a frail girl, she may be able to fight but her strength was waning thin. Her small muscles couldn't keep up with the demand to stay sturdy. When one more slap of force hit, her slippery hands fell of whatever bar was keeping her up.

They blue eyed girl felt helpless as soundless screams of fear escaped her throat, she didn't know how far she dropped by it was brief before her body was wracked with pain. Something kept her from falling all the way down because the drop was far too short and she was still aware of her conscious indicating she was still alive. She tried running her shaking hands through the surface she was on.

The Japanese girl concluded it was metal and concrete. There was a distinct pressure on her chest and she winced instantaneously when she tried lifting herself up. Warm liquid could be felt going down her lips and coughing fits of pain racked her throat. Whatever she was on, Hanabi was lying face first on and she tried pushing herself up.

The pain was too much and she whimpered as her strength diminished. Her head was spinning and a breeze on her left cheek made her turn in that direction. Her bangs stuck to her face and she could barely see through the strands as she made out a white light. The building had received a massive gaping hole on its side.

The girl forced herself to lie on her back and cried in pain again as she put her hand on her ribs. She guessed she must have broken them as blood rusticated up her throat and down her lips. The small bit of light barely illuminated anything but it show many staircases were broken off and no longer hanging up.

Hanabi tried not to look at the small bits of limps that hanged off the ledges that still remained intact. A glimmering shine caught her eye and she saw her necklace hanging above her loosely as if about to fall. It was no farther than a good arm's length away.

The echoing hollow sounds of screams from outside and above her were barely even heard at all. She winced in pain when she shifted uncomfortably in the sheet of jagged concrete she laid under. The girl easily saw the bits of dust in the small stray lights that cracked through the outside.

The heir tilted her head a bit to see under her shoulders that were currently laid down and witness a small outline of red. She must have received a major wound if this much blood was seeping out of her, it was no wonder she was quickly seeing everything grow hazy and bleak in color.

Hanabi's vision was becoming a drab shade of gray and her breathing was turning into very slow paced exhales. She painfully raised her neck and stared down the front of her body. The teen shuddered in suppressed her disgust when she noticed her white dress was quickly becoming red all over.

The hand that held her ribs in a poor attempt to help endure the pain was slowly lifted and her eyes quickly dilated. Pieces of sparkling white sheen looking pricks were poking out of her skin and she quickly whispered 'no's' over and over. Her ribs had ripped through her chest and water falling tears ascertained that new fact.

Hanabi quickly regretted her decision in seeing how bad the damage was down to her and she began silently whimpering. She had never really cried in her life, just bits and pieces here and their when her father back handed her for her incompetence. Already she hated the sensation; it made her feel so brutally weak.

A new painful sensation flooded her nerves when she heard something sizzling; her drooping half lidded eyes struggled to open. She couldn't turn her head at all anymore thanks to the absolute hollow numb feeling that presided over her entire body. The world now really looked to be drabbed in grey and red.

Hanabi blinked several times to make focus out of anything and for that brief second her eyes did come into focus the girl noticed her hanging necklace. It was slouching further down and then that's when something hit both her eyes at the same time.

Whatever it was, was unbelievably scorching hot and pain flooded all the way to the back of her eyes. Her orbs of vision felt as if they were being burned inside out, as if someone stabbed her with a fork to the eye and was now proceeding to twirl the fork still imbedded in her retinas. She would have thrashed her head side to side but her dull nerves wouldn't let her even lift her head.

If someone had seen this transaction from their prospective, the necklace hanging above the small girl had begun to melt. A green miasma had flooded the place and was scorching even the concrete as if it was acid. High pollutions of radiation had flooded this place and the green air was eating away at everything in its path.

Time was not felt….

Not even fear, nor anxiety, nor uncertainty, nor doubt….

But defeat…..

Defeat forced itself to be felt….

Silence…..

Absolute silence now flooded the place…

Hanabi just saw black when she opened her eyes, an absolute darkness were no traces of any outline were seen. Her hair sticky to her face and chin, where traces of red combined with her brown locks as it flowed down her sides. For one brief second though she did feel like she was being lifted off the ground, like as if the world didn't exist.

Her vision went white….

A brief thought of entering heaven crossed her mind…

She scoffed as the last bit of her conscious remained active

If she did enter that place, she would make sure to add an extra nail from the hanging crucified man known as 'God'….

Right to his damn rib….

An eye for an eye…

And the whole world goes blind…..

How Ironic….

/

/

/

A/N: Shit… (Lean back in chair and pops back) This was a long one… I was planning to stop after Tenten and release the chapter then…. but something told me I would receive quite a bit of bitching if I didn't add Hanabi's story (-_-) and I wasn't about to half ass her part simply because I felt like releasing this chapter...

But you guys know by now know how I am…

I treat my stories like a good grilled stake…

Yeah it may take a while…..

And Yeah it's not as quick as fast food…

But at the end of the day you lean back in your chair from how stuffed and satisfied you are, that you don't even care for the lack of feeling in your ass.


	3. Why We Need All Three of Us

**WHAT ANOTHER CHAPTER?!**

/

The world was an eerie mix of green and gray. At least that's all the man could make out as he attempted to stand. Everything he saw was one big blur of green and grays, small outlines of objects he couldn't make out as he squinted. His body felt wrecked as every part of his being hurt and weighed down on him. His hard breathes echoed loudly in the otherwise silent abyss. He could faintly here something burning in the far off distance.

He gritted his teeth as he attempted to stand up, he felt his arms quickly shake from barely lifting his chest off the ground. No sooner after that feeling came did his arms spontaneously give out and he fell face first on the chunk of metal under him. The man groaned in pain and dragged his forehead to the side. Whatever he was on top of was defiantly metal. He laid there a minute his eyes coming back to focus as he blinked and squinted repeating the process.

As he lay on his side he could see his hand right next to him come into focus. That showing how damaged his eyesight was at the moment, when he had trouble making out his own palm. The air tasted like licking a metal rail, stagnant and with an awful after taste. Coughing he blinked away the tears that kept forming over his highly irritated eyes and the blotches of outlines started to become more focused. Grinding screams of metal and the shrieks it gave out when it bended flooded his ear canals. Faint traces of what sounded like fire were in the distance.

The air tasted like carbon, gun powder, and concrete. It smelled just the same as well, something was sizzling very close to him as he heard. The man shook his head off but when he did it was like a ram head butted him dead center with its horns. He gritted his teeth as he felt himself collapse after he tried to push himself off the ground. He felt so pathetically weak, he used what appeared to be an outline of a metal pole as a crutch and hefted himself up. He frowned deeply as his eyebrows furrowed drastically but otherwise refused to let out another whimper as his ribs came in contact with the rod of metal. Wheezing and coughing out seconds later he violently pushed himself up. His wobbly legs finally appeared to be getting some stability as they clumsily supported his body.

His entire body was numb and his body felt like jello. Well if had been left out on the table for a week anyway; he rigidly stiff and annoyingly loose, when one or the other gave out. Panting feverishly, and beads of sweat dripping down his scalp he gave himself a second before doing anything else. His eyes coming and going out of focus. His eye sight was working like a game of tennis; the ball was only in focus dead center of when it flies over the net and any other time it looks like a green smear. A crackle of a radio came into his senses and he heard a long scratching static noise for the longest time. Before you know it a catchy oldies song came on.

'I don't want to set the world on fire'

The man ignored the radio for now and got his weak body to finally stand. He could now see and make out his environment. He was in a bus, the harsh light beaming down from the big hole in the ceiling spoke volumes of how he got there. Shaking his head and squinting even harder he looked around. There didn't seem to be any people around and in the background far off the city was sounding like it was still caving in. The smell of burnt flesh was becoming increasingly evident and the miasma of the green air was beginning to dull his senses dramatically. That sizzling sound sounded so close, the man began looking around for it.

His panting elevating as the sound became more distinct and clear. Confusion flooding his senses far more than the state had already had him by. He looked around frantically now, ignoring the enormous pain he was feeling on his back. Every breath he took felt as if he took a big hit of a cigarette with a trace of charcoal. His coughing was getting worse, his stance was once again losing balance, and the world felt as if it was tilting on its side. The taste in his mouth was now repugnant to the point he might vomit, words wouldn't immolate from his mouth despite countless attempts. He didn't know how it happened but in the haze of the spins and the faint loss of consciousness he came upon a series of reflections. Thanks to the surprisingly still intact glass windows on the corroding bus, the man could see his back.

His spinal cord was wide open and his bones were on display as his flesh kept burning off revealing more as it did.

'I've lost all ambition for worldly acclaim, I just want to be the one you love'

"ARRRGGHHHHH!"

/

With a jolt the blond woke up in beads of sweat as he came too his surroundings. Looking around he shivered immensely at the memories that temporarily coursed through his head. He shook his head vigorously trying to maintain his focus and stop the picture frames trying to resurface from a time he would refer to be on the same scale as something like purgatory. The smell of stink infested meat on a stick overwhelmed his nostrils and he was brought back to reality. He was getting too relaxed as he padded his dagger on his right hip to make sure it was still there. The pistol he carried was also still on his left.

He was never one for guns really, sometimes he felt his aim was horrible but there were some fights better left at a distance. That was something he learned from a young girl not a day over 17 and carried more guns than thought humanly possible. The blond man sighed as he ran his hand through his hair and stared tiredly into the flame he had going. His thoughts always came back to his two partners. The knots that formed in his stomach wished for the health and welfare wherever they were at the current moment. They were tough he knew, but the world they now lived on was beyond forgiving or nice.

He grabbed the now cooked rat meat and brought the stick to his mouth. The blond long since forgot what anything other than fatty burnt flat meat tasted like. He looked around his temporary makeshift camp site for the time being. A back pack and a folded map to his left against a corner showed evidence that his belongings were still where he left him. Everything outside the range of his flame was pitch black, but that was nothing new, the underground tunnels were always like that. Survival of the Wasteland 101, always try to avoid the tunnels. This reason is held to heart for many factors that helped support that statement.

Ghouls, a high count of mole rats, scurvy big rats, giant freak of nature insects, name it and it probably exists down here. What's the biggest handicap above all else was the fact that you couldn't make anything out down here. If you find yourself down here you might as well blind fold yourself to save you the trouble. Center areas down here also have miasmas of radiation lingering in the air, these tunnels really have no escape to the outside world and the green taint in the air becomes visible.

Naruto?.

The blond snapped to attention as he stared out in front of him in silence. He perked his ears up to attention and sat still. The constant crackle of fire was the only thing heard as nothing faint came back in terms of sound. The blond was beginning to think he was losing it, in his defense being down here for a day or two may have something to do with his paranoid state. He needed to get out to higher ground soon, every time he thought he found an exit, the tunnel was either caved in or blocked by a wall. The tunnels were a frustrating maze , it also didn't help when the skunk in the air fucked up your senses the longer you stayed in it.

'Meet up at the Monument Tower'

That was the plan, he had to stick to it, he owed them that much. It was a nightmare really, they heard stories on how bad D.C was but to this extent they could not believe it possible if it weren't for their own eyes. The pride and joy of a nation, too vocalize its civilization and prowess to be reduced to rubble. A modern day fallen Rome. The United States were a thing of the past, they are only remembered if people weren't lazy enough to rename the streets and cities. Mutants, abundances of radiation, infestation of ghouls, and Raiders were so huge in number it was downright daunting. The blond repositioned his back pack on his back and put the folded map back in his left cargo pocket. Sighing at his stupidity for even treading the darkness once more so soon he bent down to the fire with an unlit torch. Once the flame was passed on, he turned back towards the exit of the cage of bars he had made the fire in.

He inwardly laughed at his misfortune as every step he took echoed and the flame on his torch he was holding with his left hand kept crackling. Really he might as well be skip and whistle at this point, it's not like the ghouls cared either way at this point. The blond snorted at the contorted smell and coughed a bit with all the dust in the air. The cracked concrete pathway he treaded on looked as unstable as the rusty railways to his side. He kept eyes and ears open for any sounds other than his own. These tunnels were a mean bitch to be in.

As he treaded along and walked amongst the never ending pitch black darkness. He eyes dulled over as his body moved in a trance like state. The miasma in the air was starting to fuck with his head again. Unlike most people, Naruto, Tenten and Hanabi were especially resilient when it came to radiation. Now that's not to say they were immune to it, but the effects it causes to people tend to happen to them few and far in between. In normal circumstances where someone's skin would start to burn and peel off, they only felt their skin be highly irritated and itchy. Being down here for more than a day however would fuck with anybody. For some reason this tainted air always forced him to remember things long since passed.

He snorted and shook his head when he felt as his face was being tickled by long smooth hair of woman he thought was long since dead. The blond didn't want to trot along that path anytime soon. As his footsteps became the only source of noise and the repeated sounds of his boots hitting the concrete made him fall in a trance once more. This memory far more recent, he sneezed and coughed at the growing dust in the air. After the trio left Megaton they traveled south east into the ruins of D.C.

Why? You may ask.

Well rumors and bars go hand in hand. After staying in Moriarty's Saloon for a while longer whispers traveled to their ears pretty quickly. The folklore was that down further south in Virginia if you went east to the shore line there and headed to Virginia Beach there was a fairy that took passengers around the Atlantic and back into the Gulf of Mexico to drop you off at the shores of Texas. If this was true they knew the amount of traveling would be shortened and time would be saved. So like everything they've ever done they took a high gamble and began traveling towards the United States fallen empire. It was a sight of awe really, something neither had seen since the fall of New York. The difference being this place was littered with filth and vermin, whereas New York was just desolate and lonely.

Fanning the flame in his hand he made the path in front of him more visible. At this point he was hoping to god he'd find an exit soon, resilient to radiation or not it didn't change the fact that at some point this air would kill him.

The blond froze.

Not moving his frame but shifting his eyes to their left corners he halted his breath. A pebble was heard falling near his vicinity, after that a long pause and the sounds of faulty leaking pipes in the distance. The big framed man slowly reached over for his dagger while reframing from making any more noise than was necessary. He wasn't an idiot he knew the flame he was holding up was a clear eyesore in a world where everything was pitch black. That being said though if whatever was out there hadn't attack him yet was either afraid of the light or he was dealing with a blind ghoul. He was hoping for the first. Walking slowly towards the path he was taking, he tried to limit the sounds he echoed. He halted his breath and gritted his teeth at his frustration for his situation.

"KKKYYAARRRGHH!"

"Shit!"

The blond took off running when he heard multiple frantic footsteps incoming to his position. He might as well as had his eyes closed since the only things he could make out were at the last minute and it pointless knowing that then. He gripped his torch tighter as he sprinted, he'd wince when he'd hit things he couldn't see coming. The blond spat out the crap building in his lungs as he ran. His vision was getting blurry and the world was beginning to tilt, he repeated a mantra in his head to keep his body moving which was now becoming staggered.

'Shit, Shit, SHIT!'

The blond was wondering to himself if this was really the he was going to go out. What a sorry ass way to die, in some god forsaken dark hole someone forgot about a long time ago, getting munched on by brain dead skinless morphed people.

A light….

A light?...

A Light….

A LIGHT!

In his delirious state he saw a dim light at the end of a very long corridor.

Come on. Come on. Come on.

He was trying to force his body to comply just a little while longer. The nausea building in his stomach the more he forced his feet to move, the more vertigo he experienced as he teetered side to side, and the more the burning in the back of his throat making it harder to breath intensified, it all hurt so bad. He could feel the heat resonating at the end of tunnel, it was sunlight, he didn't remember how long he had been down there but it was enough for him to appreciate it far more than he did previously to this episode. He shoved stray scraps of metal and tin out of his way. His vision was almost out, the world was becoming dotted.

'Just a little more, Naruto, Just a little more!'

As he neared the light, his ever impressive luck decided to reappear as he finally tripped over himself do to his condition. He was so close, his body refused him the luxury of being able to get up.

'I'll crawl to the bitch if I need too'

He sluggishly began moving in rhythm with his elbows and knees. The blond must of cut his forehead from the fall as he felt something beginning to fall from his head. The torch in his hand long since abandoned on a last ditch effort. He tasted gravel and iron in his mouth, his throat made his breathing horsed. He could make out where the sun began and the tunnel shade started. He was so close. His body was going numb, hell he didn't know if he was moving at all at this point. His eyes felt heavy, the footsteps behind could be heard faintly, increasing in tempo the closer it got. Just as he was about to close his eyes for possibly the last time, those two annoying females could be seen at the exit of the tunnel. The buxom teen armed to the teeth, bon-bon hair to the side with her head as her brown eyes burnt holes at him for giving up. Right next to her was an equally angry brown haired white eyed teen, far shorter than her compadre, and both had arms crossed.

"Naruto!" They chastised his name at the same time.

'Yeah, Yeah I'm coming'

He thought he drawled out or it might just been a gurgle of gibberish. As he struggled his body to perform a miracle as he slumped towards the exit. The two girls at the entrance began forming into silhouettes as he neared the sunlight. The closer he crawled, the brighter the end of the tunnel became, and the more the girl's features disappeared. God the man's never been in so much pain in so long. Reason enough for him to forget about it let alone relive it.

"Garhhh!"

Just as what was behind was about reach for his ankles in a hacking wheeze and hiccup of breath he rolled into the light. Everything went white for a moment and his coughing escalated drastically as he laid atop of whatever gravel dirt ground he was under. The world appeared to tilt as the blurs he was seeing fading in and out of focus as he stared at the sky. The sudden change in light left him blind too much of the things around him and he was completely out of strength to even sit up. His body had had enough and might as well have been telling him to fuck off if it could speak. If there was a third party spectating that particular moment. They would have seen a man rollout of a hole and fall a good couple of steps worth of height unto the floor.

The blond could feel his own head pulsate with pain and the light was making it worse considering how long he'd been underground. Staring up at the sky one last time, he swore he could of seen two familiar looking partners standing on both his sides. Their smiling faces were the last thing he recalled before everything went white.

/

The brunette trucked along an old asphalt road in the once metropolis of America. She long since stopped being in awe at the city of rubble that kept crumbling at every corner. She wiped her forehead off and readjusted her signature 50 cal on her back. The thing was fucking heavy and the ammo for it was twice as ridiculous. Her stubborn will had trudged her along this far with it and she wasn't planning to stop now. Her red tank top was stained with her sweat, namely in the chest area, much to her chagrin. The metal men of steel around her were nice enough not to stare, or make it blatant if they did. She was escorted by one of the few orders found in the Wasteland on the eastern half of the world.

They called themselves of the Brotherhood of Steel. After her fiasco not so long ago and the separation from both her partners, she was fortunate enough to be near an exit from the tunnels underground. As soon as she did, she found these men in a firefight with Mutants. The girl surprised the shit out of them when she started to dismantle every head of each mutant with that sniper of hers. Needless to say they gave the girl props and a little respect after the fight died down leaving the Mutants to retreat. Both parties where initially going to split after that fight but Tenten overheard something about them going to a radio operator. They may be a type of order found in D.C. but Tenten knew at the end of the day they're like any other mercenaries. The tin can men were hired to protect some guy by the name of 'Three Dog' an eccentric man with hopes of starting a radio broadcasting station informing people about the news inside the D.C. Wasteland. Now who in the world would want to do that I don't know and quite frankly whoever did might have some screws loose. None the less a radio transmission was something vital out here and if she could get the guy to help her out relaying some messages for her, then it made the problem with reuniting with her partners that much more easier.

She asked if she could tag along with the group. The men skeptical and also questioned the girl's intelligence when she wanted to randomly tag along with a group of men heavily armed that could quite possibly take an easy advantage over her person given how provocatively the girl dressed. Not to say they were men of ill repute but in the Wasteland ain't nobody innocent. After a brief shrug of the shoulders and an uncaring gesture they let their body language do the talking for them. The message being they weren't going to go out of the way to make sure she's protected and if she didn't keep up they'd leave her. Her pissed off glare made them all chuckle though and wondered if this princess had a pair of balls under those jeans. At the end of the day the only one to gain anything from her joining was Tenten herself, since the men could easily look after themselves and they had numbers among themselves. That made her chances of surviving this hell hole increase dramatically. It didn't hurt to have a clear shot that hit a target miles down the road however and to that the men gave her a little respect, a little because at the end of the day she was still a woman.

Now they find themselves here dead center of several buildings walking down a main road. The four men in a diamond formation, pulling 360 security. The man in front with a mini gun turret, the two on each side with assault rifles, and the man in the back had a pistol on his hostler, but was packed with explosives. All in all they made out to be an intimidating looking fire team. Tenten trailed behind their formation just a little off to the side, for a while now thing had been quite. That being said it was only a matter of time before something happened.

As they went along the ruins they came upon a tunnel outpost. No this was nothing as they've constantly passed several of these on the way here, but just as they were going to slip by they spotted a man face up towards the sky. His coughing garnered their attention and before the men could react the female escort in their company went bolting forward. She practically skid along the gravel concrete when she slid down to get closer to the man. Tenten's heart was a beating so hard she could feel it beating against her sternum. As soon as she saw a blond mop and a figure she knew all so well she sprung on instinct. A nurturing side emerged as opposed to her ever present tough girl exterior. She cradled his head and her shoulders began shaking in absolute relief when she saw the rise and fall of his chest.

The men looked away and began forming a lazy circle around the two. They've helped off enough people to know they knew each other and they've seen this scenario happen more than they could count. Not to say the situation but the action. Tenten kissed the blond's cheek as she dug her forehead to the side of his skull. She cursed herself as small bits of tears surfaced from the sides of her eyes as she nailed them shut, laughing internally at how pathetically weak she must have appeared. She didn't care though; the man she hadn't seen in over two weeks had resurfaced. The rhythm of his breathing calming her every last worry.

"Shit… Not another dream.."

The horse croaked voice spoke out as it gasped just as dryly as the barren wastes it inhabited. It made her jump a little and quickly grasped the hand that caressed her face. His eyes briefly opened half way and a crooked smile adorned his features. Her worry resurfaced however when he shut his eyes again and his smile slowly retracted back to thin line on his lips. She gently slapped his cheeks and put her head against his chest. His heart beat was dangerously slow and a small panic attack surfaced. The sheer joy in finding Naruto drowned out the facts that indicated he probably wasn't in well state if he was lying straight in the middle of the city. Before she dwell any further in her prognosis, a familiar distinct hiss and squeal rang out. Everyone quickly pointed their weapons at the direction it came from. The Tunnel Naruto had been lying next to could be seen with various silhouettes inside. The tunnel was far too pitch black to really make out distinct features. However, once the veteran of all the four saw a faint green glow within the darkness he barked.

"Hold your fire"

"Huh? Why?"

"Their glowing ghouls, be a waste of ammo, once sunlight hits em they blow up like the once upon of Fourth of July"

Tenten put her revolver back in her back hostler and ignored the whines coming from the tunnel.

"Seeing as it's Noon and the sun is highest in the sky these little bastards don't stand a chance and they know it."

With a grunt the minigun holder put back down his once spinning turret. The riflemen did as well and put his weapon at the low ready. No point in wasting perfectly good ammunition.

"That being said these sons of bitches only live in very toxic and highly radiated areas, it's why the fucks glow in the middle of their bellies. Girl, I don't know how long that man has been down there, but by the looks of it I'd say it's far more than humanly possible. You need to get him to a doctor ASAP"

She ran her hand through his blond hair and grunted her agreement as she pulled him over shoulder. Jesus the lug was heavy, Tenten tended not to mind when this man mounted his weight on her but this might be one exception. The men shook their heads as they laughed dryly at her, she just might have balls for all they know. They weren't martyrs so if she asked for some help in carrying him they'd just tell her to blow off, or them she was a female of course. They were not dropping security for some stab of meat that wasn't even guaranteed survival in his condition. In their minds why pick up a dead stray dog in the middle of the road, sure you can drag as far as you like, doesn't change the fact that he's dead and that he ain't yapping no more.

"We have supplies and resources at the GNR building where we're meeting our client, cross your fingers we may even have a medic, I'll you this now though kid, you ain't got the caps we're only providing a roof for him and you'll be just shit out of luck."

"Can it, I know how this world operates you don't have to waste your breath or your lack of deteriorating morality"

Tenten responded spitefully as she lugged the lug through the center of the city. The men stared solemnly at her but none the less began walking at her pace. If all females were like this one, every man in the world would be married. You'd have to fight this one to cook you something though. They were calculating and cold, with no disregard for human life when it didn't pertain to one of their kin, but they should they were still human underneath it all by never walking any faster than the girl was carrying her ally. The trek was far quieter than before and before they knew it the sun was beginning to set.

"Hey that's the building"

"The good Ol' GNR"

Tenten long since spotted the building before them, used her hawk like eyes to foresee any problems that might arise in the small trek there. The building was a pasty rusting blue in terms of color like so many other buildings that inhabited this D.C. horror stricken city. Her shoulders were inflamed and her legs quivered from the excess of weight she had been painfully dragging for the past couple of hours. She was beyond parched and her belly whined for nutrients. Whenever she paused to look at her comrade however she was reminded of her resolve. Despite how well she hid it, from whom and what who knows but deep down she was terrified after the tunnel collapsed. In an instant she was alone and had no idea of her location or surroundings. Worst of all however she just hoped to god the other two were far better off. Naruto did look like he took the most damage and skidded farther down the tunnels than her or Hanabi. It was eerie experience when she got out of the tunnels and saw a collapsed way of life. Broken buildings stretching for miles, with a harsh barring sun to scold what little remained of the soul. If felt as if she was experienced the events of New York all over again, and she was the pun of whatever gods punch line was.

She didn't know how long she was standing there in the middle of the building inside. Sandbags littered the entrance and several Brotherhood of Steel members were walking around. This place was apparently one of their fortified HQ zones. The four men were still outside giving their commander their debriefing from their movement from where ever the hell they started from. Amongst the conversation and ruckus something in the girl snapped as she stood blatantly on their front door step with a heavily ill man.

"Jesus Fucking CHRIST CAN I GET A FUCKING DOCTOR!?"

The area was still after that and a couple of assistants of the medical ward came jogging towards her. They brought a makeshift liter but before they even hoisted them onto the thing, they paused. Tenten already at the verge of shooting every last person in here, barked like a dog would with a wad of saliva drooling from its lips over how palpitated she was.

"Yes I have Your Fucking Caps Help Him NOW!"

With that out of the way the men carried him out to the medic bay. It was empty they never really have any injured the doctor in there was surprised by the sudden intrusion but none the less hastily walked over to the put on his medic table. With a flash light in hand he pulled the man's eyelids open and checked his eyes. Tenten was off to the side watching with arms crossed and boot tapping impatiently. Unknowingly praying he was ok, although Naruto was breathing the whole time she was carrying him, he not once woke up or made any other forms of movement. She was heavily worried at what his situation might be. They were in a pretty spacious room, cracked concrete and barely hanging lights were probably the best they could scavenge for the place since it was all they had.

"Go into the Lab and get me four IV's of Rad Away now!"

The doctor put his patient on his EKG and began getting a syringe prepared with a vial.

"Hey what's wrong with him"

Tenten desperate to know came a little closer to the doctor. He was an African American male old with his age, his hair and beard white in contrast to his dark skin. He grimly shook his head as he sighed.

"The poor man is suffering painfully of a severe case of Rad poisoning, this is one of the highest cases of seen on one person it's outstanding he even be breathing at this point or his flesh still in contact with his bones."

Tenten once more was at the blond side as she looked over his frame. He looked like he was on a one way ticket to hell and managed to refund that same ticket at the last minute. His assistants came back with what the doctor wanted and once all the IV's were hooked up to Naruto he began injecting adrenaline into his system. Maybe her confused expression or the man's wizened years over his profession; he naturally knew when to answer certain things.

"The adrenaline will speak up his heart beat and make his blood flow faster, thus letting the Rad Away filter out all the radiation quicker, and that I'm afraid is all I can provide for the man"

"Right thank you"

Tenten not missing a beat threw a small pouch of caps at one of the assistants. The way they split the share was none of her concern. Bringing up an old wooden chair she sat next to Naruto. With a long sigh and sore bones she rubbed her face slowly. She was beginning to feel her exhaustion finally mount up and complain now that it had the time. She crossed her arms and stared into really nothing in particular her thoughts just wondered on their last companion. Hopes of her being alright were constantly sent her way. Tenten scratched one down, now they just needed to find their little ball of sarcasm. The harsh glow of the luminescent light above her reminded her fatigue as a small headache came about. The smell of sanitation littered the place and the only thing heard other than Naruto's EKG was small distant voices coming from the main entrance. With a pinch on the bridge of her nose that connected her eyes she relaxed on the chair. Having her teddy bear was definitely something she was grateful for, now they just needed their energy expert back.

"Hanabi, baby girl please be ok"

Was her last thought before she gave into sleep.

/

"Har Har Har"

"See I told you this one had a tongue on her, even for a smooth skin"

"You're telling me little Willow found her outside"

"Yeah, bout half dead too, little spit fire's lucky we found when we did, bunch of fucking super mutants were doing some patrol just around the corner"

"Yeah Barrows and his new apprentice Graves were patching her for two days straight, girl's lucky she's even alive"

"Can she even see with those eyes of hers Winthrop?"

"Surprised me Coral but she can thought she was blind as a bat too"

With a slam of her beer against the counter the young girl wiped off her mouth and leered at the two blabbermouths next to her. On multiple occasions now she was regarded as if she wasn't even there, worst of all they talk about when she was right next to them. The small action earned chuckles from both ghouls as their previous descriptions of her fit the bill. Winthrop shrugged his shoulders at the Inn keeper as if to say I told you so. The young girl sighed once more and let out a burb as she was handed another beer. The fifteen year thanked the stars this place had a bar. It was like anything else in the wasteland, barren, scarred and beat down, but at least they tried to give it a little home feeling when added the rather nice dim lighting.

A whole week she had been here already, what was worse was the fact that the D.C. monument was right around the corner. It was heavily guarded by two opposing factions however, on one side you had the super mutants rampant and the other the Brotherhood of Steel. The sounds of constant gunfire and explosions never dimmed down in the time she's been here. Sure there were some moments when it stopped for a little while but never long enough to make someone think it was safe to step foot out. These ghouls here had also blockaded off the tunnels, and she wasn't selfish enough or stupid enough to remove them just so she could trek through undetected. That would leave these people, the people that saved her, to be wide open to ferals.

Hanabi wasn't prejudice, neither were Tenten nor Naruto. They never saw the highly radiated survivors as monsters. If someone were to ever just have a conversation with them, instead of just walking away repulsed or coming in at them guns blazing, they would discover that they're just regular people. With albeit strong physical difference, but if you got passed all their cigarette smoker throat impediment they were quite homely, if a bit untrusting. Ghouls had learned of many of the atrocities humans commit on their kind and they're not quick to trust others. Who could blame them really? Hanabi swished her beer slowly, this may have been her sixth or seventh. The ambrosia was finally hitting her fancy and her head was beginning to feel light. Her recover was just about complete and her right ankle stopped hurting her.

Apparently from what the ghouls told her, Willow saw her treading down the side walk. Limping as if she was in a daze, she was using a baseball bat as a crutch. The young ghoul said she could she was bleeding from her head since blood was dripping down her face. Hanabi's leg was bruised which was why she was using a crane. Her cloths were torn and disheveled, blood was also dripping from her mouth. Willow never saw a smooth skin so banged up without dying. The ghoul said it was if the girl was possessed by some foreign drive she ain't ever seen. Whatever drove that smooth skin to keep on moving in that condition might be something I ain't ever gonna understand as a ghoul was how she put it to everyone in the Underworld when she was asked about Hanabi. Once Willow saw the energy rifle on the girls back though she knew, she wasn't just no regular wonderer or maybe the dame just got lucky and found one, probably didn't know how to use one.

At the sign that another fire fight was about to begin Willow came sprinting towards the girl before she led herself into bullets. It'd be a crying shame to see something that looked like had survived all holy hell, die this far in the game. Hanabi as if on instinct grabbed her rifle and pointed it at Willow as she came into her sight. The hallucinating girl squinted her blood soaked eyes at her and sneered as she growled. She felt the blood at the back of her throat rise when she did that though and coughed out a lot of blood.

"LISTEN! Listen, Listen I ain't a bad guy girl but you need a doctor fast and I know where we can get to one fast, I just need you to corporate with me ok, there's about to a fire fight here and we need to get out of here quick."

Hanabi was never one to trust anyone quickly. Hell truth be told the girl probably would have shot the ghouls head off, if at that exact moment her body finally called it quits and her world was enveloped in black.

All of that Hanabi had been struggling to remember, that's how Willow told her had happened, but Hanabi could faintly recall that incident. She did remember seeing the monument in sight and how desperately she was just to go towards to be there. It was their rally point and she needed to get her two partners back. She wasn't going to lie though, that moment felt like an out of body experience. Like she was walking on a staircase that was leading her towards the monument, as her vision began getting whiter, the monument began getting out of sight. For the longest time it had been bugging her, she couldn't remember what had happen along her path that led to the Underworld.

She remembered the tunnels, how she was with Tenten and Naruto. She remembered how it collapsed, the sting of concrete and metal scratching her skin. The vile smell of fungus, rust, and radiation all culminating into such a vulgar stench. She recalled her frantic clawing at the rubble on top of her, how claustrophobic it was being under piles of dirt and rock. Hanabi was frantic to get out, it didn't help when it was so dark and she couldn't see a thing. Her flashbacks in New York resurfaced and that made her even more sporadic. The girl didn't know how long she had been under that rubble but when she finally got out she was starving and thirsty beyond all comprehension. She came upon what looked to be a church of all things underground. To what god the girl didn't know but it definitely was a place of worship. After that her memory gets fuzzy and all she recalled is walking down the center pew. Next thing you know she's walking up to a doctor whose skin was falling right off him and he was writing things on a clipboard. A week or so after that and now we find ourselves here. At a bar, with a fifteen year old girl trying to calm her nerves with some pretty good ale these ghouls had concocted. Hanabi wasn't very adamant to just try anything go down her throat if a ghoul made, not because she was prejudice against them but because she knows ghouls' stomachs can withstand some of the craziest shit she's ever seen go down their gullet.

"So smooth skin what's the plan?"

Winthrop asked as he rummaged through his box set of tools. He was apparently the town's repairman, the kind of guy Naruto would have a ball talking about wrenches and types of building wood. Carol went back to wiping off the bar stand but was otherwise listening in. Willow was outside again, she was the towns outpost and came in to report any anomalies other than the day to day usual.

"I'm leaving tonight, rough skin"

With a swig of the beer and burb which was very unlady like, she paid her caps. Coral says it's no problem and that it was on her, but she didn't feel right if she didn't repay their kindness in some way. This was a first really, a place with nothing but ghouls, an Oasis for their people so to speak. All ghouls usually are vary but usually consist of bandits, mercenaries for hire, slavers, or slaves themselves. Nothing really to write on a resume in all due honesty. Here though, they have repairmen, cooks, inn keepers, a ghoul DOCTOR of all things, it truly was something. She had never heard of the Underground, yet again though it was called that for reason, it'd bring more trouble than good if 'smooth skins' knew about this place.

"Well Honey you sure to be careful ok? Come on down if you need anything"

Hanabi shook her head off and dropped down extra caps than were needed. Coral was the designated mother hen of the place; she treated everyone as a child. When asked about how old she was she'd laugh and ask if you could guess how old she was. The woman was apparently 90 years old before she became a ghoul. She looked far younger now, ghoulification as they call, apparently prolongs lives due to the fact the radiation in their bodies stunt growth.

"Well kiddo stay safe"

The repair paid his dues and to go work on a request from a friend. Everyone in the Underworld was clocking out, it was nearing midnight and Hanabi thought it best to start her movement under the veil of darkness.

"Oh you be good you hear"

Hanabi smiled at the woman and nodded as she shook her hand when she was about to start making her journey. If people weren't as dumb as they were ghouls could easily coincide with people. As she began making her way towards the exit, she spotted Willow leaning up against the nearby wall. Pushing herself off she began walking towards her and reached for something in her pocket. Hanabi and her white eyes blinked several times when she came across fusion cells for weapon and a map on the bottom of the ammo.

"Take em, no point in me holding on to these chips and that map won't give you the whole picture but it will show you what's around the area"

"I feel deeply indebted thank you"

"Don't fret smoothie, it was pleasure, it gets dull here time to time so it's nice seeing a new face every now and then"

She crackled in that smoker's voice all ghouls seem to have and began walking back into to town. Her scattered remains of her head hair flickered slightly and she raised a hand with her back to her while doing a small wave. Hanabi had never met more hospital people in all the time she had journeyed through the wasteland. With that she pocketed everything and went through the double door. Giving one last glimpse at the skull they had looming over their entrance as show of a nice welcome, Hanabi laughed to herself as she opened the door outside for the first time in a long time.

/

"Shit how long have I been out?"

"NARUTO!"

A croaking sound escaped his throat as a familiar pair of mounds hit his chest. Blinking his confusion away and now bolting upright. He sat up and was face to face with Tenten. It took less than a second for him to pull her into his arm for a big hug as she was smooched under his big physic.

"Holy Shit, so I wasn't dreaming"

"Nope pal you weren't, so could ease up its getting hard to breath"

The blond shook his head off and quickly let go of his vice grip. He moved the stray hairs Tenten had out of her face and then cupped her face. The girl game him back a cracked grin in wonderment on what was going on in his head.

"I ain't in some gutter down tunnel, to high of Rad, about to be eaten alive be some crazy monsters am I?"

Leaving him to cup her face with his hands Tenten smiled and dug in her fingernails in his hair while bringing their foreheads together.

"Trust me it's really me, if you want we can always find ways to prove it"

With a flirtatious voice and a grind against his crotch, she let him find the trail on the road she was trying to guide it on. Laughing with a tick mark at his forehead, he pushed his index finger against her forehead and shoved her back with it.

"Some other time, besides that's definitely you"

He responded chuckling as he left her on his lap, however and whenever she managed to do that.

"Where are we?"

"The GNR building"

Looking over the blond spotted someone from the Brotherhood of Steel. He couldn't see his face thanks to the mask they all seem to wear. Wrapping an arm around Tenten's waist he slightly shifted in position to get a better angle at the person addressing him. He was the classical grey blue they sport and his unit insignia on his right shoulder.

"You've been out for two days, that girl never left your side, it's weird seeing such devote companionship these days"

Naruto looked down at Tenten who was using his armpit as a head rest and had her arms crossed, she looked annoyed by the intrusion but otherwise appeared like she knew the man. On that note of taking things in perspective this was the first time he notices all the IVs in his body. Slightly alarmed he saw he was hooked to at least four.

"You were suffering from high doses of radiation poisoning, it's no wonder you haven't died or turned into a ghoul"

"Jesus and it took this much, the blond responded as he took each one off"

"Like I said it's a fucking miracle you're still breathing"

"How'd I wind up here?"

"We found you lying on the ground next to a tunnel exit, that girl was persistent on taking you, if you're gonna thank anyone it'd be her"

"…."

"Is she yours?"

Surprised by the question Naruto scratched his cheek and sighed in a defeated tone.

"She sure is"

"You have my sympathizes"

"Hey! What's that mean ya fucking block head" the said girl asked as the man walked away. She felt like flinging something at him but she liked her position where it was at. That girl was nothing but a hard stoned survivor when he and his crew came to make her acquaintance. Seemed like the type that would distinguish morals for the sake of breathing another day. The type of person that didn't care which limp she had to cut or blood needed to be shed so long as the heart in the body kept beating. It was odd to see her act like a normal female would a spoiled boyfriend.

"Hey where's Hanabi"

With a downcast stare at the ground Tenten shook her head as if it spoke for her. Getting the message he patted her head and reassured her that they would find her. The girl was pretty hung strong at the idea of not getting off his lap. He sat up and crutched his side slightly from the pain of being still for so long. Without even needing to look at her, she began going for their things. When Naruto was around there was never a moment to rest, the man was a bull in terms of strength, and a rabbit fucking in terms of speed (something she knows all too well). With his backpack in her hand she tossed it at him and he slipped on his shoulders. He put his boots back on and cracked his neck as he stood. Tenten gave him his dagger back palm to palm and smiled at his still slightly dirt smeared face. It really was good not to be alone anymore but the last missing puzzle wasn't there to finish the picture and this man was a perfectionist he wouldn't stop into it was picture perfect.

The men laughed at the blondes gear when they took it off him for treatment. Namely the dagger, they thought who in this day and age fights like they were still in medieval times. In all due honesty being a weapons maniac herself when it came to fire arms, if she didn't know the blond she probably would have joined them. A gun against a knife, the victor would already be decided. With Naruto though, they've never seen him action, the way he moves and scans is as if he plans ever deliberate action beforehand, like almost as if he saw the future. They're times when Tenten has run out of bullets and thanked all holy heaven he was there with his ever dependable handy dandy go to knife. The blond ruffled her head of hair and she slightly griped at the gesture.

"Come on what's with you, I'm leaving you again"

The blond responded as he inspected his dagger, it looked freshly sharpened no doubt Tenten's work since she probably had nothing better to do. His blade was all black minus the sharp edges which now gleamed in the light, the handle reminiscent of a machete but not entirely. Putting on his left hip he looked around, the doctor and everyone else were apparently at some meeting regarding their Brotherhood. Walking to the entrance they saw regular patrol men keeping post over the entrance.

"You pay em?"

"Yeah, no reason to withhold us, we're not in debt"

"Alright"

The blond walked up and saw the barrels of fire they had around the place. Probably to substitute as light, from what they could see from the barred up windows was that it was pretty late at night. The patrol of men saw them approach but quickly paid them no heed as they went back to staring forward. A sign of their indifference no doubt. Right as they were going to begin trucking outside, they were stopped by an African American male with a loud boisterous laugh.

"Well, well, well if isn't the sleeping princess himself, finally woke up at the GNR building who man if this was ever scope and his ever present guardian angel that pounce on anyone that got to close, it truly is a pleasure, the name is THREE dog! How do you do?"

The man extended his hand at him to show a friendly gesture. His goatee crinkled and his white beanie was distracting. With a show of good faith Naruto shook his hand but could not bring down his cocked eyebrow as he stared over to Tenten who in the fuck was this.

"Naruto, Three Dog, Three Dog, Naruto, this is the guy who thought the Wasteland in DC deserved some localized, unedited and uncut radio all across her borders"

"That a fact? Well a pleasure but we have to cut this short, got someone important we need to find and it can't wait"

"Hmm that so if you want I could mention her on my show?"

"Listen friend we ain't got the caps for that-"

"No, No, No nothing like that free of charge, I mean all I'm saying is some words on the radio how does that constitute money"

During the whole conversation not once did Naruto's eyebrow go down, absolutely flabbergasted someone as flamboyant and optimistic still existed in this apocalypse. After exchanging some more words, just small talk really but once they gave Hanabi's description they went on their way. The men again uncaring that two personal were leaving their building stared on the rubble abyss. To the relief of the blond he could spot DC's once pride and glory looming over the decaying city. One thing was for sure was that it wasn't going to be a quiet walk there, as they could already hear the roars of mutants, the growls of ferals, the gun fire of raiders and the explosion no doubt from the very guys that helped them albeit for cash.

Tenten wrapped around his arm and rested her forehead against his left deltoid.

This time though, it won't be hard.

/

Dodging through gun fire and sticking to the shadows Hanabi was constantly keeping her Byakugan active. She spotted the super mutants ant trails and skillfully used them when they were too distracted by their enemies gunfire to be paying attention to their own backyard. She grunted as she stood herself up from one tunnel, a grunt and screech made her panic. Acting on pure instinct she unconsciously reached for her energy rifle and shot at the noise. Next thing you know a bright flash from her rifle went out and the sounds of skin sizzling hit her ears. She blasted a feral ghouls head clean off, with her Byakugan she could see she may have alerted a mutant or two thanks to that and quickly got to her feet. She sprinted across the road and crouched in a trench. The monument getting ever closer, right now she was dead center in DC's main city. Two sides were prominent here, the mutants and the Brother of Steel. Two opposing factions and it was as they've said these gun fights never stop. She felt bad for whatever sorry sap got stationed here as defense and boundary patrols. For the most part she had made past more than halfway there just another half to go. God it was times like she wished Naruto was here in combat so she wouldn't be so on edge, the man was like water in combat, you never really hit him. On that note Tenten's eyes could really help since she can't really see in the dark and the woman was great for pointed out escape routes yards and yards away.

Peering over the trench she came to sight to behind. Two factions at war lighting up the sky with their gunfire and explosions. The crackles of rifles and the smell of gun powder littered the air, it was truly something. Even when the world was dying, the resources dwindle, the people suffering, there will always be time for war.

'God you guys where are you?'

/

"Damn they're really going at it huh?"

"….."

"Jesus I heard rumors from all over Megaton but to think it'd be this bad"

"….."

Currently the two were pressed against a wall of located close to the middle of the fire fight. Their bullets were lighting up the entire east coast if they wanted. Naruto pulled his head back when someone out there used some form of detonation. Shit DC was no joke and apparently neither was its residence. The trick was how to get through it.

'Man Hanabi did you pick a bad day to call in sick'

The blond grumbled as the girls eyes would be fantastic to utilizing any underground tunnels they may have had. Which he no doubted littered this war zone.

"Tenten I see a small opening get ready to hall some ass babe"

"Wait, Naruto I see a figure out there"

"Yeah darling I see thousands of em two we gotta get moving here in a little bit"

"No, but this one doesn't fit the bill, whoever has long hair, a small frame, an energy- NARUTO I see two white pearls!"

"Get the fuck out of here you serious, you see Hanabi!"

"In the flesh, there's no way it can't be her I'm Positive!"

"Great how far is she?"

They were practically screaming at each other at this point, a machine gun turret was going off right around the corner.

"Umm, I'd say 600m?"

"600m's? Fuck!"

An explosion went off as the blond said that and pulled Tenten to his chest while wrapping his arms around her. Small bits of shrapnel hit his back but other than that nothing else happened. They were now resorting to high explosives; the bullets apparently weren't cutting it anymore. On that note mortars rounds were going off all of sudden no doubt done but by the super mutants. They seem the only ones stupid enough not to know what danger close was. Naruto squinted through the flashing battle field but there was no way he could spot that girl. In his defense he didn't have some of the best set of eyes in the world. When Tenten can see a fly on a bottle from 1000m away she had a gift alright.

"Alright look, I'll find paths to wherever we need to and you point got it"

"Yeah Ok"

An explosion went off and Tenten felt like dragging her head against something.

'Hanabi, you owe me big hun'

She mused as she went running with Naruto down the road after another explosion. They got to a trench and began low crawling through the gun fire. Tenten eyes screaming at Naruto when and where the direction to go, the problem was Hanabi was moving too. Even if they were to a blow horn in front of a microphone she doubted she'd even hear anything. Tenten brought out her revolver and picked off mutants that got in the way. A quick shot to the dome stopped anyone or anything in their tracks. She held Naruto arm when one of the super mutant generals came strolling down with a giant minigun turret.

'DEATH TO THE HUMANS!'

In a blood lust roar it unleashed the turret, Naruto covered Tenten's mouth as the shells dropped right in front of their faces. They were in a trench and they were staring right at its feet. Some of the shells splashed and hit their faces. After what felt like a century the thing finally started moving forward. Right as they were about to take a step forward the general all of sudden fell straight on his back. A big bullet right in his forehead hit him straight on, no doubt one of the Brotherhood of Steels snipers.

"Alright on three, ready?"

"Mhmm"

"Ok, Ok, 1…"

'BANG!'

'Pop'

"2…."

'Phhheeeeeewwww'

"3!"

Bolting they went through the concealment of a plume of smoke that arose from a bomb that landed nearby. Tenten had both her revolvers out in each hand, shooting at anything that came into view. Be it human or mutant, right now the difference didn't matter, they were just a neutral grey in a world full of hate. If they ran into a Brotherhood of Steel member all he would assume was that they were raiders here to capitalize on the confusion from all this mess. There was no reasoning out here it's kill or be killed no in between, so when they ran into three armored soldiers it was no weight of Tenten mind when she shot them point blank in the head, Naruto dug his dagger into the throat of the third mercenary.

They finally took a break at a bunker of sandbags and looked on. Both breathy far beyond what was healthy. Naruto let his head bunk on the sandbags farthest to the top.

"Babe we ain't ever gonna catch up to her this way"

"We can't give up"

"I know, I know but this definitely ain't working"

"…"

"…..."

"THE MONUMENT"

They screamed at each other at the same time and began findings ways to cut off that nibble little girl. Naruto dug at Tenten's head to go down and kept his index finger to his lips when several more mutants were heard walking around, no doubt looking for any left overs on this side of the battlefield. Naruto held three fingers up and Tenten knew the drill. With a calming breath she closed her eyes and released the breath she was holding. As she slowly saw the fingers on Naruto's hand go down to one, they sprung. In classical fashion she disposed of two instantly and Naruto brought his blade clean through the scalp of a mutant.

"Come on we'll caught her off in the direction towards the Monument"

"Right"

Tenten once more led the blond through plum and smoke. They gritted their teeth at every close, bomb, mortar shell, and mine they came near too as the concussion from the explosion was unnerving. They would not back down however and keep persevering, their comrade, friend ally, sister, lover was on the line. Whether through sheer dumb luck or a guardian angel watching over them they somehow made 300m unscathed. They were really feeling the fatigue now, Tenten's hand slightly shook as she emptied her revolvers and reloaded. She packs ammo like a mad woman and thankfully she wasn't anywhere near empty.

Naruto put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and gave the top of her scalp a pat.

"We almost got her sweetheart, just hang in there"

Unlike her, the bull was fairing much better, his chest barely afflicted and his body steady. His stamina was insane, and Tenten knew it wasn't because the difference in gender. The man was just an animal in all due honesty.

"Where is she can you see?"

"Yeah look I know you can see her"

True enough she was just a couple trenches over.

"HANABI!"

"HANABI!"

"Shit girl open your ears" Tenten let out aggravated.

She looked as she was steeling herself to go through another run through. Naruto was going to find a cutoff point in her direction they could manage in time before she got out of reach again.

"Come on we can lose this chance"

"Right"

With one more leap of faith they began sprinting towards their ally. The gun smoke and bullets increasing over their heads as they did. On upside to possibly dying at any second, the bullets at lit up the path of least resistance.

'Come on'

'Come on'

'COME ON'

They repeated the mantra in their heads as they pushed their legs to their breaking point. The cool rush of the air hit their face, the booms going on behind them rocked their feet, and the zips going past them reminded them that at this point it was all up to chance. The brown raven bop was getting closer and closer. Wheezing past the lack of oxygen in their throats they called out her name as loud as they could.

"HANABI!"

"TURN AROUND"

The next series were if they were happening in slow motion. The girl finally must have heard their calls and turned around. Naruto came running into her and quickly clasped her wrists. They were in the middle of a battle and before the blond knew he felt a sharp pain on his neck. The girl under him must of not realized who he was because she was biting down on his neck like was trying to tear flesh, her kicking and squirming under her didn't help any.

"This anyway to thank the person trying to help you"

The effect was instant the squirming stopped and the teeth left his neck. The girls white eyes widen if more if at all more possible and she looked like she was seeing a ghost. As soon as she did that, Naruto let go of her wrists and before he knew he was on his back with her straddling him. He didn't know how many times she was kissing his face but the tenacity of her affection was almost down right beastly. She pecked and pecked and pecked and pecked and peck, finally she stopped with a long hard kiss on his lips.

"That's lovely Honey but if you two lovebirds forgot WE'RE IN A FUCKING COMBAT ZONE"

Tenten barked just a tad bit jealous she didn't get that much action when she reunited with the stud of the group. She was downright furious she shot the millionth mutant trying to get at them, without any form of back up and or plans to exfill. With a realization to their surroundings, they quickly went back to business and began looking for a way out. When they realized they were being ambushed by a back mutants from all sides let's just say the stakes got raised just a tad bit lot more.

"Hanabi darling you see anything"

With her Byakugan active she scanned feverishly.

"Tunnel ahead in the path were taking, it's our only bet.

'Fuck another tunnel'

They all thought at the same time, at the thing that started all this mess.

"Tenten baby how much bang bang we still got"

"Just a pack of C4, Why?"

"Alright give to me, we don't have much time, you and Hanabi go running down I'll plant it real, when I see blow it up, BLOW IT up!"

Without even given her a second to comprehend the plan fully he snatched the C4 from her and felt Hanabi drag in her direction. They locked and both understood each other when they didn't like the fact that they were leaving him behind if just for a brief second.

"Trust Him"

Was all the white eyed girl said as they now sprinted full speed. As they neared the tunnels entrance, they turned around and saw their blond companion hauling ass towards them. Tenten unstrapped her fifty cal and began picking off targets shooting at Naruto. They sweat dropped when they saw the hoard of mutants chasing after him.

"BLOW IT UP!"

Not missing a beat Tenten pushed the button and next thing you know her view went completely white from the explosion. The force of the blast literally lifted them off her feet and like a strong hurricane gust she was blown back. Blinking her vision back into her eyes she saw the sky was slowly turning orange and the signs of the sun rising were apparent. Tilting her head to the side she saw this giant slab of concrete that was pointing towards the sky and as high as the eye could see. Sitting up and shaking her head off she saw Hanabi with her eyes open in the same state of disbelief. Naruto was face down but he must have known where he was because he began to laugh hysterically at their predicament. Soon she began giggling, and then laughing, laughing so hard her sides hurt. Hanabi of all people also joined them and as they laid on their backs staring at the sky they were pleading whatever fictional character was in the sky to please let it be the end of it. As the sun was beginning to shout to the worlds of its arrival, Naruto felt it fitting they watch at the top of the world.

"Come on girls lets go up, we came this far, we might as well get the complete tourist package."

The girls watched the blond get up and begin walking towards the beaten and charred entrance of the Monument.

"Hey Naruto?"

"Hm?"

They walked into the elevator and pushed the button to go up. Both girls clung on his opposite ends.

"That C4 was just a regular pack of explosives nothing that would make that big of an explosion, so mind telling me how you did that?"

"Oh I found a treasure drove of mines, mortars and rockets under a barrel of radiation, which is probably why Hanabi didn't see it, that also explains why so many mutants were ready to pounce on us. We apparently found a cache of one of the biggest hordes of explosives those mutants had. They probably thought we were Brotherhood of Steel members there to sabotage it."

"Oh so you blew up a nuke size worth of explosives that close to us and crossed your fingers we lived."

"We did didn't we?"

Tenten's couldn't stop her eyes from twitching and Hanabi was already pinching a cheek rather harshly as her discontent was shown through her eyes. Before they were about to chastise him even further on the ridiculous amount of danger he just put him through, the door opened and the scenery took their breath away.

The sun was peaking over the horizon and it lit the world aflame in its ambiance. The scenery wasn't at all beautiful and all the dirt brown and grey didn't add much variety but there still hope. Seeing the sun rise from up here was something else, and it still carried its impact despite all the bruising this capital took from the nuclear wars. Both girls walked up to the caged fence and they interlaced their fingers on the metal fringes. Naruto didn't say anything as he stood in between them with his hands in his pockets while he stared out. The sun rose and rose, it cast long shadow silhouettes behind them. For some reason or another there were several mattresses up here. No doubt earlier settler came up here often before the war down there drove them out.

It took a lot to get here, and this little experience taught them how much they truly appreciate one another. It was more than just the benefits of merit each one brought when it came to surviving in the heartless wilderness. They were reminded how much they just truly enjoyed the others presence, while at the same time giving thanks to everything each one brought individually to make the team whole. Once the sun was a big fireball above the horizon once more the girls let out a yawn. It was a long day, with many longer ones before that. They thought it was up and time they finally got some real sleep. The thoughts on future travel plans, Virginia Beach, supplies, food, hell even water, could wait. They'd ponder life later, right now it was time to get some much needed rest. Before anything else though Naruto was perplexed that someone let a radio out here of all things. It turned the knob and after cycling through some static he finally hit something.

"YEEEEHAAAAARRRGHHH Good Morning Wasteland, I'm a new host here in the station of the beautiful DC area. This is Three Dog and I'm here to bring you the truth, no matter how bad it hurts."

"No way"

The blond said deadpanned as he stared at the box listening the girls came over to listen in as well.

"Now all you hunters, travelers, barters, merchants, town folk and the like, listen up, recently I met a group of travelers and they needed help finding their friend. So keep your ears prepped because I'm tell you about her. Short girl, brown hair, walks around with an energy weapon Haha-Haha I hope she doesn't bite folks now I know that's a very vague description but here's the kicker she has white pearl eyes, like someone's who's blind as a bat. So please folks if you have any information out there it would be a big help. Thanks for Listening in CHILDREN I'll catch you after this sweet, sweet tune"

No one said anything for a while and the smooth workings of jazz drowned out their hearing. It had been a long time before any of em had heard music. Hanabi was still stupefied from what she just heard and wondered what these two had to do with that broadcast about her. In the end though she was already committed to not giving a fuck today, so she didn't question it and just dropped. The buxom woman turned over her sight and interlaced them with her female compadre. That glimmer in their eyes spoke without words on what they wanted at that particular moment now that the 'stud' of the team was back in arms reach.

"Hey Naruto"

"Hmm?"

"Come here"

"Waa?!"

Tenten dragged him down and quickly flipped him over so she'd be the one on top. She snug and dug deeply into his left side so he could feel every crevice of her body. Not missing a beat he felt Hanabi pressed on his right nibbling on his neck. His exasperated face let out sigh in wondering when the hell he got a break when the girls began tasting his flesh head to toe. When Hanabi gripped his bulge and unzipped his pants. Two pairs of hands grasped the now sprung and freed beast in his jeans. Both taking turns in devouring his lips. Let's just say when Hanabi began trailing down to his southern hemisphere the rest was history, in a book full of young tight, vibrant and willing burning skin.

After all it was time to appreciate one another….

Too their fullest.

…

Sides ending it with a sunset with a dawn of a new day is overrated, now a man boning to females on top of the DC monument. That keeps people interested.

/

A/N:

God Damn folks how long has it been since I wrote a chapter? HOW long has it been since I wrote one for this one? ANOTHER YEAR? Time flies people.

I figured I'd update this from all the small group of fans I got for this demanding more from me. Hoped you liked the read cuz who knows when you get the other one again right?

Hey on a serious note though guys I'm getting tossed into the sandbox for year in good ol Afghanistan so if you see nothing updated for a better part of a year (which is normal for me I guess) so don't think I'm dead or quit a story. I just won't be able to post.

Anyway thank you for reading, hope it struck your attention and you managed to read this whole chapter in one setting. Cuz if you did you have quite a sore ass right about now.


	4. An Author's Notice

It has been a minute hasn't it? First off I'd like to take this time to apologize to any of the followers expecting this to be a new chapter in any of the stories I posted this on. I hardly ever do this and whenever one of my stories is updated it's because 100 percent of the time it's a new chapter. So again I am sorry about this. Why I'm writing this today is due to the fact that in a month or so I will be home bound. I have a lot of new ideas for the stories I posted on the poll on my profile, if it isn't already up it will be soon. I'm just curious which story the audience would like me to direct my primary focus on first.

Granted I still won't be updating anytime soon, I'm still curious. As an apology to any long time readers that I may have (Hahaha-argh slaps knee) I promise to offer the same length (what he said to her), same quality, (yep he's still talking to her) and same vibe only my stories tend to bring. Also gives an opportunity to any of newcomers to me and my stories to see what'd they like to be continued from wherever they left off.

Zkname still alive (great song by the way, 'Portal' fans know what I'm talking about)


End file.
